270 Días
by FrancysKurt7
Summary: Las decisiones de hoy se verán reflejadas en las consecuencias del mañana, eso siempre lo escuchó Sakura Haruno más nunca le prestó la debida atención, por supuesto aquella noche tampoco lo meditó y fue ahí cuando inició la cuenta regresiva, anunciando los 270 días transitorios y decisivos en su vida. A partir de ese instante todo cambiaría, para bien o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**_

 _ **No obstante, la siguiente historia es mía en su totalidad.**_

* * *

Comienzo a llorar desconsolada mientras la confirmación de mi mayor temor aparece ante mí.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Sollozo adolorida mientras tiro la prueba de embarazo al retrete y bajo éste. Me siento en el suelo y pongo las manos en mi cabeza, para apretarla hasta que duele. No me puede estar pasando esto. Yo me cuido, nunca fallo con las píldoras, ni una vez, y sobre todo él usó condón. ¿Por qué diablos me embaracé? Si las probabilidades eran mínimas.

¿Qué haré?

No puedo criar a un bebé sola y estudiar a la vez… Pero tampoco quiero llamarle a Sasuke.

Le doy un golpe a la pared del baño y después pego la frente a esta.

Unos golpes se escuchan del otro lado de la puerta y yo me congelo.

―¿Sakura? ―Habla Ino, mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto en la universidad―. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Sucede algo? ―Y vuelve a tocar, no me gusta preocuparla, pero como calmarla cuando yo misma estoy en un máximo estado de desasosiego.

Pasan unos segundos y ella empieza a gritar, me espabilo y como un zombie abro la puerta.

Debo dar un gran espectáculo a la vista, con los ojos rojos, despeinada y una cascada saliendo de mis ojos, no puedo detenerme. Por fin sé el motivo de mis cambios de humor, aunque no era el esperado.

De pronto todo se vuelve negro y lo último que escucho es un chillido de alerta.

La cabeza me da vueltas, mis ojos duelen y me siento incapaz de abrirlos, la garganta me arde y el brazo izquierdo lo siento frío, muy frío.

Una mano se pasea por mi frente y yo me agito bajo el contacto.

―¿Puedes enfocarme? ―Con sumo esfuerzo, lo hago―. Mucho mejor, ¿cómo te sientes?

Parpadeo confusa al ver a la mujer de cabello rubio frente a mí, ¿quién es ella?

Miro a mi alrededor y obtengo mi respuesta, es más que obvio que estoy en un hospital. El olor a antisépticos, el blanco constante, la bata de la mujer que me habla.

Intento sentarme, y es cuando noto la vía firmemente adherida a mi brazo, suero.

―¿Cómo llegue aquí, doctora?

―Tu amiga te trajo ―Dice sacando una linterna para examinar mis pupilas―. ¿Estabas al tanto? ―Pregunta de repente.

Ni siquiera tengo que inventar una excusa, ¿de qué serviría?

―Me enteré hoy. ―Susurro con la cabeza baja.

―Ya veo ―Guarda su utensilio y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su impoluta bata―. Entonces fue eso lo que produjo el desmayo. Tienes las defensas bajas, y estás anémica, ¿lo sabías?

―No.

―Pues ya estas al tanto, debes cuidarte ―Me mira fijamente, casi como reproche. Bien, deberé acostumbrarme a ese tipo de miradas de ahora en adelante―, Te recetare los medicamentos adecuados para que tu salud mejore, no obstante debes alimentarte mejor de ahora en adelante. Ya no sólo por ti.

―Gracias.

―Pasaré a dejarte la receta médica, después solo debes esperar a que el suero se acabe y podrás irte a casa. ―Se va del cubículo y segundos después entra Ino.

―¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? ―Habla demasiado rápido y eso me marea―. ¡¿Por qué nadie me dice un carajo aquí?!

Toma mi mano libre de jeringa y le da un apretón, parece confundida y no es para menos.

―Ino, verás… ―Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y se me hace imposible seguir.

―¿Qué? Sakura, no me asustes.

Miro al techo para evitar derramar lágrimas, me siento la peor persona del mundo.

―No es esa mi intención… ―La primera lagrima resbala por mi mejilla― No estoy a punto de morir, si eso es lo que crees ―Bromeo para quitarle tensión al asunto―. Sólo, estoy embarazada.

No puedo mirarla al rostro, así que cierro mis ojos con fuerza y espero a que todo pase, que grite, explote, salga con algunas de sus ocurrencias o algo, pero no lo hace.

―¿Estás jugando?

―No, Ino.

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

―Unos minutos antes de que llegaras al dormitorio.

―Por eso fue el desmayo... ―Comienza a atar cabos poco a poco, y temo que llegue a la maldita pregunta que sé que viene ahora―: ¿Quién es el padre?

La miro cuando habla y no soy capaz de responderle, en cambio vuelvo a llorar, cosa que odio pero que parece ser lo único que soy capaz de hacer en este instante. Ino me abraza con cuidado y susurra palabras de aliento mientras acaricia mi cabello, temo perder a mi mejor amiga por esto, no lo soportaría, ella ha sido como mi hermana a lo largo de todos estos años.

―No… No puedo. ―Sollozo.

―Tranquila, después me lo dirás, ahora cálmate ―Apacigua―. Esto no te hace bien, ni a ti ni al bebé que llevas dentro.

Lo dice con semejante expresión de ternura y cariño que lloro con muchas más fuerza que antes.

¿Cómo pude hacerlo? ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

La miro a sus acuosos ojos azules y me maldigo.

No tengo fuerzas para contarle que el padre de mi hijo… Es también su padre.

* * *

 _ **Regreso con nueva historia, ¿se esperaban tal inicio?**_

 _ **Este será mi primer SasuSaku y espero no embarrarlo, por lo que no quiero que exista tanto OoC, cosa prácticamente imposible cuando es una historia AU, pero bueno, lo intentaré.**_

 _ **Para las personas que siguen mi otro fic, pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero tuve un gran bloqueo para escribir el nuevo capítulo. Sin embargo esto se formó en mi mente y no pude pasarlo por alto. En cuanto mi imaginación este apta de nuevo (eso suena raro :c) les actualizaré.**_

 _ **No desesperen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Es navidad y como cosa rara, mi mamá no me ha incluido en sus planes, noté su tono de sorpresa cuando le comenté que iría a la ciudad esta víspera, pues desde que entré a la universidad no lo hacía, de igual forma nada o mejor dicho nadie, me esperaría con los brazos abiertos, cosa realmente común desde que mis padres se divorciaron y papá se mudó al extranjero. Sé que mamá para lo único que tenía cabeza era para sus hijastros y su nuevo marido. Mebuki no es de las clases de mujeres interesadas que sólo busca a un hombre para que les arregle la vida, o por lo menos confió en que no lo sea ahora. Quiero imaginar que está realmente enamorada de su pareja y que quiere encajar con ellos, agregando a los hijos, pues conviven desde hace poco tiempo, relativamente.

Bajo del bus y miro todo a mi alrededor, nunca me canso de hacerlo ni de sentir la nostalgia de estar de vuelta al que un día llame hogar. Afianzo el agarre de mi maleta y empiezo a caminar por las calles cubiertas de nieve casi en su totalidad.

Mañana será noche buena.

El lugar en el que me hospedo queda unas cuadras más abajo, así que no pierdo más tiempo pensando tonterías y voy hacia allá.

El clima está realmente insoportable, ni mi abrigo me protege de semejante temperatura. Para cuando estoy abriendo la puerta de casa, casi no siento mis dedos y eso me lo dificulta.

Debo dejar la maleta en el piso de la entrada y crear un poco de fricción con mis dedos para poder moverlos un poco mejor. Ya adentro de la humilde morada en la que me quedo cuando estoy aquí, o como le decíamos antes mis padres y yo, casa. Ahora se encuentra vacía y se nota que desde que se casó, mamá no ha pasado por aquí, el polvo en cada rincón del lugar me lo confirma.

Cierro la puerta y suspiro, para luego comenzar a estornudar por la piquiña que me da en la nariz, de verdad tengo que limpiar, pero antes quisiera un baño caliente.

Arrastro mi equipaje escaleras arriba y me apresuro a desvestirme y conectar el calentador. Ni loca uso agua a temperatura ambiente, prácticamente saldrían cubos de hielo. El baño se llena de vapor rápidamente y yo me alegro por ello, me meto debajo del chorro de agua y tomo un largo y relajante baño que dura casi media hora.

Vuelvo a la planta baja para comenzar a limpiar, aunque el cansancio y las vocecitas en mi cabeza que me susurraban un " _para mañana_ " casi logran que no lo haga.

Me agarra la medianoche escurriendo el trapeador y con todas mis ganas intento obviarlo, pero el sentimiento de desolación que me embarga es demasiado para reprimirlo, antes, justo antes de que mi vida diera un cambio drástico, cuando llegaba noche buena, la ultima del año, yo corría a abrazar a mis padres y a fundirlos de besos, esos recuerdos en comparación a lo que estoy viviendo ahora, me dejan un vestigio de algo que me hace sentir miserable, sola. He aprendido que los cambios hay que sobrellevarlos, de alguna manera, pero hay que hacerlo, no obstante y ya con 22 años de edad, puedo afirmar que existen fechas, momentos y ocasiones en los que todo regresa a ti, enseñándote el dedo medio por la mierda en la que se ha convertido tu vida.

El teléfono de la cocina comienza a sonar y yo ya sé de quién se trata.

―Hola, Ino ―Saludo, nadie más llama a casa, solo ella.

―Hey, frentona ―Suena tan risueña como de costumbre―. ¿A qué hora has llegado?

―A las 6:00 p.m. ―Suspiro, acto que ya puedo realizar con tranquilidad gracias a que limpie.

―Muy bien, ¿no te encontraste con mi padre?

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Él sabía que tú vendrías mañana, no?

―Sí, sí sabía. Se lo he contado cuando me ha llamado esta tarde, y aunque no me ha dicho nada, es más que obvio que le molesta que me quedara más de lo debido.

―Bueno, es lo normal teniendo en cuenta que pospusiste el viaje por una fiesta. ―No lo digo en modo de reproche, solo es una observación.

Ambas teníamos dos opciones; quedarnos una noche más para asistir a la fiesta de fin de año que daría Sai, o venir. Obviamente elegí la segunda, y eso que no tenía a nadie esperándome, como ella, pero bueno, Ino tomó su decisión basándose en el enamoramiento que siente por Sai.

―En fin, no sé ni para qué me quedé, nos han cachado y han terminado con todo.

―¿Cómo?

―Los decanos aparecieron y se llevaron todo, la música, bebida, todo.

―Que mal. ―Digo con una mueca de desagrado, imagino el rostro de satisfacción de la profesora Anko cuando lo ha hecho. Es… Malvada.

―Sí, pues ya es muy tarde para tomar otro autobús hasta la ciudad, a veces detesto que la universidad quedé lejos de donde vivo ―Gruñe.

A pesar de vivir en una ciudad más o menos grande, la universidad queda en la capital, a unas cuantas horas de aquí.

―Pero no decías eso cuando te ibas a las discos ―Digo, riéndome.

―Muy cierto ―Se ríe ella también―. En fin, lo que quería decirte es que llegaré mañana, temprano.

―¿Y entonces? ―Pregunto con una ceja arqueada, no es por ser mala, pero no es a mí a quien debería decirle esto, sino a su padre. Ino es tan rara a veces.

―¿Cómo qué " _y entonces_ "? ―Se burla―. Quiero decir que antes de mediodía estaremos comprándote un vestido.

―Ya te dije que no usaré un vestido.

―Pero yo te dije que sí, y ya.

―¿En ocasiones eres insoportable, Ino, lo sabías?

―También te quiero, frentona.

Después de sacarme de mis casillas lo mayormente posible y concluir algunos asuntos sin mucha importancia, cuelgo, guardo todo lo que utilicé para limpiar y voy a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano y voy al mercado por un poco de comida, ya que no tengo nada en la alacena. Aunque ya no hablo con papá, cada mes me hace un depósito, creo que para nivelar su falta de interés en mí, será cargo de consciencia o qué sé yo…

Después de hacer las compras regreso a casa, a cocinar y a esperar la llegada de Ino para que me someta a la tortura que ella llama día de compras.

Justo cuando estoy comiendo mi teléfono celular suena, me levanto del sillón y voy por él.

―Hola.

―Hola, puerca. ¿Ya llegaste?

―Eh, no. Por eso llamaba, la nieve ha llegado a un nivel peligroso y los autobuses no están trabajando. Los vuelos no saldrán tampoco por la fecha ―Suspira―. Estoy varada en la universidad hasta nuevo aviso.

Hago una mueca al oírla, parece que este año si lo pasaré completamente sola.

―No hay problema, nos veremos después. Así podré dormir temprano. ―Hablo como si nada, no quiero que se sienta mal.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ―Grita―. Papá ha dicho que igual te esperaría en casa, él tampoco quiere pasar año nuevo solo, Sakura.

―No creo que sea una buena idea, Ino. ―Me apresuro a contestar―. Digo, sé que el señor Sasuke ha sido muy amable, pero no me parece correcto ir a su casa si tú nos vas a estar, sería incómodo.

―Lo conoces desde que corrías en pañales por el patio de mi casa, ¿y ahora te resulta incómodo?

Me pongo colorada al escuchar las vergonzosas cosas que hacía cuando era niña.

―No es eso, solo…

―Nada, te va a estar esperando.

―Pero…

―Supongo que a la misma hora, y debo pedirte una cosa.

—¿Qué? —Exhalo, rendida.

—Diviértete y come pastel de chocolate por mí.

—Esas son dos cosas, Ino y…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ahora debo colgar, cuídate mucho, adiós.

Y sin decir más, me deja con la palabra en la boca y con un compromiso al que honestamente, no estoy convencida de asistir.

Al final sí asisto a la casa del señor Sasuke. Me arreglo con un pantalón negro, un abrigo gris largo y unos tacones, nada excepcional pero sí cómodo.

Toco la puerta de entrada y espero a que alguien aparezca. Pasados los segundos ésta se abre y por ella aparece el papá de Ino, quien casi hace que babee del gusto al verlo.

Por eso no quería venir sola, porque siempre ha sido mi amor platónico, como la misma Ino decía años atrás, pues ella cree que ya es tema del pasado, pero aún no lo es, no del todo.

Va tan casual y elegante como siempre, lleva una camisa de botones negra con unos pantalones grises, porta los mismos tonos de colores que yo, solo que invertidos. Su cabello, aún azabache en su totalidad pese a sus 43 años no ha dejado de captar mi atención ni un minuto desde que lo conozco, cuando aún vivía la madre de Ino, una mujer muy amable. El recuerdo de ella es lo que siempre me ha dado un alto en cuanto a mis pensamientos mal habidos, fue una buena mujer.

―Sakura ―Saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y haciéndose a un lado―. Pasa.

Entro a la casa Uchiha y dejo la bufanda y el gorro que me he puesto en el perchero. La estancia sigue siendo tan agradable como siempre, decorada con elegancia y sofisticación. El señor Sasuke me conduce hasta la sala y me ofrece una copa de vino, la cual acepto, comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco, el club de golf del que es dueño, la universidad, mi desempeño, Ino y sus mentiras, pues sí, su padre está al tanto del verdadero motivo por el que no llegó ayer junto a mí, no es tonto.

Se hacen las 10:00 p.m y comenzamos a comer y a beber a intervalos, la verdad es que pese a lo guapo que resulta, añadiéndole su forma de ser, me he manejado muy bien. No es tan extraño y perturbador como pensé que sería que recibiéramos el año nosotros dos, solos.

Comiendo un poco de pastel de chocolate que siempre se compra para estas festividades, me lleno el abrigo y contengo un improperio, me disculpo y voy al baño para limpiarme y eliminar la mancha, pero ésta nunca se quita y pronto estoy irritada, apenada y con una mancha de chocolate en mi atuendo que me avergüenza, como si se tratase de una chiquilla. Al final el señor Sasuke lo nota y se ofrece a lavar la prenda en su lavadora de última tecnología, pero solo hay un problema, que me quedo en una ajustada camisa de tiras negras que hace que me sienta extraña, pues creo, o por lo menos quiero creer que él le ha dado unos cuantos vistazos a mi escote.

La media noche está muy cerca y vamos al patio trasero para admirar los fuegos artificiales.

Me abrazo a mi misma al impactar con el frio, pero éste pronto se me olvida cuando los destellos de luz y detonaciones abarcan mis sentidos.

Miro encantada el contraste del oscuro cielo con las brillantes luces, mientras unas tras otras se abren paso en el manto nocturno. Cuando terminan volvemos adentro, ya completamente dispuesta a retirarme, tampoco quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario aquí.

―¿Ya te irás? ―Su voz resulta muy intimidante y sexy a la vez, ¿cómo es posible que ya pase los cuarenta?

―Así es, señor. Ya es hora. ―Señalo mi reloj de muñeca y él asiente sin decir ni una palabra.

Desaparece de la sala para regresar poco después con mi abrigo ya completamente limpio y con un olor delicioso, casi como el suyo.

Ya apenada por mis pensamientos, abandono el lugar, desistiendo de su idea de llevarme a casa. Ando que no parezco yo, lo mejor es imponer distancia.

Pero no funciona, al final me lleva hasta casa.

Nos despedimos en la entrada, yo intento estar lo más tranquila posible, pero cuando se desata una llovizna que en realidad parece granizo, no lo dejo ir. Es peligroso.

Al final lo llevo hasta la sala y le ofrezco un poco de vino, no de semejante calidad como de las botellas que suele tomar, pero sin decir nada, lo acepta.

Al momento de entregarle su copa, nuestros dedos se rozan y yo siento como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara, justo cuando una de verdad cae cerca de nosotros y la luz se va.

Voy por las velas y el encendedor que siempre tengo en casos de emergencia, enciendo una y la fijo sobre una pequeña base, me doy la vuelta para ir por la otra cuando sin preverlo choco contra su pecho, todo se me escapa de las manos en ese momento, las cosas y la situación por igual.

Nos miramos gracias a la escasa luz de la vela que sí logre encender y detallo que algo en el ambiente ha cambiado, mi lenguaje corporal y su mirada están de acuerdo.

El señor Sasuke, el papá de Ino, quien me conoce desde que era una chiquilla, roza sus labios con los míos y yo me dejo llevar, rodeándolo con mis brazos y logrando un primer beso en toda regla. Esto fue algo que si bien imagine unas cuantas veces, nunca pensé que se daría.

Sus manos van a mi cintura y la toman para acercarme un poco más hacia él, hasta que nuestros torsos entran en contacto.

Y así, mientras la lluvia sigue haciendo fiesta en el exterior, yo me entrego a un hombre que nunca creí a mi alcance, subiéndome a su cadera y tomando de sus hebras suaves y medianamente largas. Seguimos besándonos, ahora con más rigor y demanda que antes. Jadeos rellenan el espacio y ya ni soy consciente de a quién pertenecen cuando subimos a mi habitación, él me lleva a cuestas, porque si fuese por mi estado actual, hasta en el piso lo haría.

Me deja en la cama con suavidad pero sin titubeo alguno, aquí todo está mucho más oscuro que abajo, pero eso no me priva de las sensaciones que provocan sus manos por mi cuerpo, danzando, vagando con un rumbo fijo, haciéndome retorcer de gusto.

La ropa sobra y molesta, por lo que él decide terminar con el obstáculo que representa.

Para cuando la lluvia termina, en mi habitación se encuentra una hoguera de éxtasis y entrega que nunca imaginé que existiera.

Desde esa noche todo cambió, ya nunca volvería a ser el señor Sasuke para mí, sino mucho más.

Y ese es el mayor problema al que me enfrentaré de ahora en adelante.

* * *

—Sakura —Mueven mi hombro suavemente y yo volteo, es Ino. Debería avergonzarme por estar recordando todo lo sucedido con su padre. Me regala una sonrisa— ¿Vas a querer un poco de pizza?

Asiento y ella se levanta de mi cama, directo a la cafetería para traer. Hoy nos hemos saltado clases, aunque le pedí que no faltara por mi culpa, no escuchó razones. Desde que salimos del hospital un par de horas atrás no me ha dejado sola, y se lo agradezco. Nunca he dudado de su amistad, y rezo para poder conservarla cuando todo explote. Porque sé que tarde o temprano lo hará.

Cierro mis ojos y me siento en la cama, la noche de fin de año no deja de rondar en mi cabeza. Recordándolo ahora, hasta pareciera que fue planeado, pero no, solo ocurrió, aunque como explicárselo a mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo justificar que me acosté con su padre y que además quedé embarazada?

La puerta se abre y yo abro los ojos esperando a que sea Ino, pero no, es Hinata, una de mis compañeras de piso.

Me regala una sonrisa tímida, muy común en ella y pide permiso para entrar. Le palmeo el lado disponible de mi cama hasta que se sienta.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Pregunta amablemente.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar —Al terminar de decirlo me doy cuenta de algo—. ¿Ha hecho Ino mucho alboroto por mi desmayo? —Indago, temerosa de que así sea.

Los demás podrían sospechar y aunque todavía no sé que pasará conmigo de ahora en adelante, quisiera mantener un bajo perfil todo lo que pueda.

—Un poco —Responde divertida—. Hemos tenido que ayudarla a bajarte hasta el auto de la decano.

—¿Me trasladaron en el auto de la señora Anko? —No lo sabía, y tampoco lo esperaba.

—Sí, andaba haciendo inspección cuando ocurrió tu percance así que se ocupó.

Vaya, se lo agradezco. Siempre he sabido que no soy de su agrado, pero lo que ha hecho hoy ha logrado que la vea desde otra perspectiva.

—Cuando la vea le agradeceré.

Hinata asiente con una sonrisa y después mira fijamente mi rostro.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Me tenso de repente.

—Sigues muy pálida, Sakura.

—Es que por los exámenes no he estado comiendo bien y digamos que eso me pasó factura.

—Deberías cuidarte más, puede resultar peligroso —En momentos como este me provoca abrazarla, a simple vista se nota lo bondadosa y amable que es ella.

—Lo haré —Debo hacerlo.

Hinata y yo charlamos por un rato hasta que mi compañera de cuarto regresa, nos da porciones de pizza a cada una y las tres cenamos, un poco temprano, pero está muy bueno.

Al final de la tarde Hinata regresa a su habitación pero antes promete venir mañana a ver como sigo, Ino va a bañarse y yo me quedo recostada. La verdad es que no tengo ánimos de nada, solo de llorar y darme golpes en la cabeza por lo tonta que fui. Sin embargo eso de nada servirá.

¿Deberé decirle a Sasuke?

Comienzo a mordisquear mi uña cuando la rubia a la que tanto cariño le tengo sale del baño. Me regala una sonrisa y va hasta su cama. Se sienta y busca su teléfono para hacer lo que parece una llamada.

—¡Papá! —Saluda, con entusiasmo. Son tan diferentes, ella es febril y risueña mientras su padre es serio y con carácter lejano. Sin duda Ino se parece más a su madre—. Sí, muy bien —Habla un poco y yo intento calmar mi acelerada respiración para no levantar sospechas y que se dé cuenta de que solo escuchar el nombre de su progenitor me afecta, hasta que dice algo que me preocupa—. ¿Sakura? Sí, está aquí, ¿quieres que te la pase?...

Pierdo el poco color que adquirí al comer, ¿por qué pregunta por mí ahora si desde nochebuena ni luces?

Y desde eso ya han pasado varios días, pero no puedo mentirme, mi corazón latiendo como loco me hace saber que en el fondo quiero que se preocupe y pregunte por mí más a menudo.

* * *

 _ **Sé que a muchos la idea les parecerá extraña en un principio, pero denle la oportunidad, tengo muchas cositas preparadas para este fic:3**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Me levanto rápidamente cuando una almohada golpea mi rostro. Miro a todos lados hasta encontrarme con una exasperada Ino a los pies de mi cama.

―¿Estás loca acaso? ¿Qué te sucede? ―Gruño y esquivo otro almohadazo. ¿De dónde saca tantas?

―Por Dios, Sakura. Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde ―Mis ojos se abren al escucharla y me apresuro a mirar a la mesa de noche que reposa a un lado.

Salto de la cama y me las arreglo para no tropezar en medio de mi apuro con tal de poder arreglarme. Abro la ducha y no espero a que el agua se caliente, me meto debajo y me lavo con rapidez, cepillándome a la vez. Salgo envolviéndome una toalla alrededor de mi pecho y voy a buscar un cambio de ropa interior. Mi mejor amiga sigue sentada en la cama. Me visto rápidamente intentando mantenerme cubierta cada segundo para no enseñarle mis más grandes pudores.

―¿Por qué no me levantaste antes? ―Me coloco el pantalón y los zapatos al mismo tiempo. Después me cubro con una camiseta gris holgada y me hago una coleta alta.

―Lo hice, hace media hora ―Responde ella acercándose y extendiéndome una bandeja― Me dijiste que cuando regresara ya estarías lista. Toma, come antes de irnos.

Frunzo mis labios al escucharla, no recuerdo haberle dicho nada pero es posible. Cuando tengo mucho sueño a veces hablo y luego lo olvido. Además, desde que estoy embarazada mi sueño se ha vuelto el triple de pesado.

―Muchas gracias, Ino. ―Comienzo a comer con bocados grandes y peligrosos pero el tiempo no lo permite de otra manera. Al terminar limpio las comisuras de mi boca y cojo la mochila.

Prácticamente trotamos por el pasillo cuando solo nos quedan 4 minutos para llegar al salón. El apuro que nos mueve es porque la profesora de la primera hora, Suki, tiene un carácter fuerte y no nos dejará pasar si llegamos con dos segundos de retraso, lujo que no nos podemos dar pues es el último día del primer módulo y tenemos una prueba importante.

Al parecer nos han regalado ayuda divina pues entramos al salón justo a tiempo, un segundo después la profesora cierra la puerta y comienza a vociferar.

―Nadie más entrara a mi clase por hoy, quien perdió la prueba y le quedó la materia será por su culpa ―Una gota de sudor resbala por mi nuca. De la que nos salvamos―. Bien, la prueba dará inicio ―Mira el reloj sobre su escritorio y después a nosotros―. Ya. Las preguntas están en el cajón de sus mesas.

Y con esto último dicho, cada quien se pone a resolver lo suyo, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Una hora después culmina la clase y con ello llega la hora de entregar lo que logramos hacer, debo reconocer que estaba difícil y largo para el tiempo permitido. Tanto, que me faltaron las últimas dos preguntas.

Salimos directo a las ultimas clases del modulo con una expresión de derrota, ni Ino ni yo estamos seguras de haber aprobado el examen. Esa profesora es una de las mejores docentes de la universidad con una trayectoria reconocida pero precisamente por eso su materia es tan complicada.

Solo espero que el resto del día tenga un mejor pronóstico.

Al final de la tarde estoy exhausta, rendida, agotada, pero libre. Ya es oficial, tenemos dos semanas libres por el cambio de modulo. La idea me emociona y me aterra en partes iguales.

Con cuidado me recuesto en mi cama con piernas y brazos extendidos, analizando la mejor forma de llevar estos días que se vienen.

No me quedaré aquí, Ino enloquecería, sin embargo, tampoco quiero regresar a nuestra ciudad natal, ir para allá significa encontrarme con su padre. Y aunque parezca cobarde de mi parte es algo que quiero evitar a toda costa.

Sasuke…

¿Por qué el destino parece querer burlarse de mí? Estuvimos juntos una vez, y quedé embarazada, cuando otras mujeres lo hacen millones de veces y esto no les pasa. Pero claro, yo soy Sakura, alias mala suerte.

Llevo las manos a mi vientre y lo acaricio con suavidad, disculpándome mentalmente por pensar así, como si no quisiera a la criatura que crece en mi interior.

Debo afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, no lamentarme por lo que resultó de todo.

―Vaya ―Dice Ino desde su cama. Levanto mi rostro para verla y la encuentro sonriente.

―¿Qué ocurre?

Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

―Es la primera, de la que presumo serán muchas, en las que acaricias tu vientre de esa forma.

―¿De qué forma? ―Pregunto extrañada.

―Protectoramente ―Responde―. Se ve que vas a querer mucho a tu bebé.

Le sonrío un poco al escucharla, la verdad es que sí. Si bien embarazarme a dos semestres de terminar mi carrera universitaria no estaba en mis planes, ser consciente del pequeñuelo que nacerá dentro de unos meses me emociona bastante. Por eso ni cuando me enteré pensé en el aborto, nunca dañaría así a una criatura indefensa e inocente.

Vuelvo a tumbarme sobre la cama y pienso detenidamente, ya va siendo hora de que vaya con un gineco-obstetra para ponerme en el control médico adecuado. Si tomo citas con un especialista de la ciudad, sería más fácil, porque por lo que he investigado deberé acudir una vez al mes para cada chequeo, aunque la idea de que mi hijo nazca aquí, no es de mi total agrado. Es obvio que no podré tener a un bebé en los dormitorios, por lo que tendría que alquilar un departamento y eso, más los servicios y los gastos que tendré que hacer cuando mi hijo, o hija nazca, sería excesivo.

―Ino ―Llamo, captando su atención―. He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor será ponerme en control con un doctor de mi ciudad de origen.

―¿De verdad? ―Pregunta emocionada, no me extraña ni un poco, desde que supo de mi estado ha insistido en que lo mejor sería inclinarse por la raíces, aunque lo que me ha llevado a tomar la decisión es que por lo menos allá, tendré un lugar propio y tranquilo para quedarme cuando dé a luz.

―Así es. ¿Me ayudarás a buscar un especialista?

Su rostro toma una expresión indignada mientras se lleva la mano al pecho, haciéndose la ofendida.

―Eso no se pregunta, ¡por supuesto que sí!

Su efusividad al decir lo último me causa gracia.

―Te lo agradezco mucho, Ino ―Susurro.

―¿Estás bromeando, no? ―Llega a mi cama y se sienta a un lado―. Desde que supe que sería tía juré ayudar en todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance, no me agradezcas.

La mención de la conexión familiar hace que baje la mirada. Si supiera la verdad de todo…

La culpa y seguidamente la vergüenza de lo que hice con su padre logra que mis ojos se humedezcan y cuando intento limpiarlos ya es muy tarde, estoy llorando. Ino se acerca a mí con preocupación y me pregunta si dijo algo malo, o que me hiriera.

Ahora me siento peor. Le he ocultado información a la única persona que ha estado a mi lado todos estos años, he traicionado su confianza y cuando lo sepa probablemente la amistad duradera entre nosotras se desvanecerá. Me dolerá mucho cuando todo suceda, pero trataré de entenderla.

―Nada de eso ―Limpio mis mejillas húmedas y trato de sonreírle con normalidad―. Creo que más bien son cosas del embarazo, ya sabes, las hormonas.

Afortunadamente ella no indaga y me deja tranquila después de bromear un poco.

Soy consciente de la curiosidad que siente por la identidad del padre de mi hijo, pues no he tenido novio formal desde hace dos años, pero también sé que se contiene al recordar mi reacción del día del desmayo.

La noche cae sorprendentemente rápido a mi parecer gracias a la corta siesta que he tomado. En internet decía que el cansancio y el sueño en las mujeres embarazadas es algo normal, pero no sabía en qué cantidad.

Me levantó para tomar un baño antes de salir por algo de comida, entro a la ducha y me desvisto con una lentitud desconocida en mí, es que tengo tanto sueño. Solo de pensarlo ya estoy bostezando.

Unos toques en la puerta llaman mi atención.

―Sakura, iré a comprar un poco de comida en el campus, ¿vas a querer?

―Sí, por favor ―Cierro la llave de la ducha, me cubro y vuelvo a la habitación―. Déjame buscar un poco de dinero.

Camino hasta mi bolso para sacar mi monedero pero a Ino no le agrada la idea, así que se va acordando ser yo quien pague la próxima vez. Sale de la habitación y como ya estoy bañada y con sueño, busco un pijama cómodo y me recuesto en la cama, pero esta vez no logro conciliar el sueño, así que ruedo varias veces, intentando estar lo más cómoda posible. Cuando consigo una posición más relajada, busco mi teléfono y decido escuchar un poco de música, en el proceso me encuentro con el de mi compañera, lo ha dejado. Lo acomodo mejor en la mesa pues estaba por caerse y sigo en lo que estaba.

Cierro los ojos y me relajo al compas de When You're Gone, una canción un poco triste, pero que poco a poco termino escuchando a lo lejos.

Un tedioso ruido rompe mi estado de descanso poco después, dejo mis audífonos y el celular a un lado y miro hacia la mesilla de noche. Es el teléfono de Ino.

Muerdo mi labio al recordar el día en el que estamos, es jueves y hoy Ino y Sasuke tienen una de sus llamadas semanales. Asomo un poco mi rostro para salir de dudas y al ver la pantalla, me doy cuenta que estoy en lo correcto.

Estiro mi mano para tomarlo, pero la dejo suspendida en el aire. No es a mí a quien está llamando, por lo tanto no es conmigo con quien quiere hablar. La indecisión se abre paso en mi mente y al final desisto, justo antes de que el teléfono deje de sonar.

Recuerdo muy bien como hace días, mientras Ino hablaba con él y preguntaba si quería entablar alguna clase de conversación conmigo, una insulsa esperanza se abrió paso en mi pecho, para que al final su respuesta fuese un rotundo no.

No es como si antes hubiésemos sido amigos cercanos pero desde que todo ocurrió pienso que ha estado mucho más distante, claro, ¿de qué otra forma podría actuar cuando se arrepiente de acostarse con la amiga de su hija?

Suspiro profundamente y me siento en la cama. Es un hecho, no haré nada bueno aquí.

Con esto en mente me cambio el pantalón de pijama por uno de jean holgado y me cubro con un sweater, salgo del dormitorio sintiéndome un poco mejor. Estaba segura de que al final no soportaría la tentación y le contestaría a Sasuke, cosa que solo empeoraría todo, creando más incógnitas sin respuestas.

Vagando por uno de los pasillos me encuentro con Hinata, quien anda con Neji, su primo y también estudiante de la universidad, solo que cursa una carrera distinta a la de nosotras, estudia derecho, cosa que sinceramente, le va bien con su carácter. Creo que no me he topado con nadie más callado y calculador que él… Pensándolo bien quizás Sasuke también aplica para esa categoría.

―¿Sakura? ―Me llama Hinata. Le sonrío apenada pues me he quedado lela.

―Lo lamento, es que andaba pensando en algunas cosas. ―Digo, no me pasa desapercibida la mirada que me dirige Neji, pero decido pasar de ella.

―En los días libres, supongo. ―Apunta la peliazul.

―Sí, en eso… ―No encuentro nada inteligente que decir así que me despido y los veo alejarse para seguir su camino. Por instinto miro en su dirección y detallo un poco mejor a su primo, es muy guapo, pero también amargado.

Justo cuando voy a virarme él se adelanta y me cacha mirándolo. Siento mis mejillas calentarse un poco cuando me descubre y hace una mueca con sus labios.

Huyo de su mirada y decido ir a buscar a Ino.

Después de diez minutos doy con ella, trae una bolsa en cada mano así que la ayudo. Ha comprado en los carritos que se estacionan en el centro de la universidad. El olor hace que mi apetito se abra al instante, nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería prácticamente vacía y empezamos a comer de las hamburguesas y los refrescos que compró. Casi gimo del gusto al masticar, llevaba mucho sin comer chatarra.

―Oye, oye ―Habla Ino mirándome fijamente―. Come despacio o le caerá mal a Saku ―Susurra y yo evito reír.

―Más bien le gusta ―Respondo―. No me ha dado la primera queja, además, ¿Saku?

Su cabellera rubia se mueve cuando asiente.

―Sí, ese será su nombre hasta que se sepa el sexo, ya sabes, porque Saku suena unisex.

―No suena unisex, suena femenino y como un diminutivo de mi nombre.

Se encoje de hombros ante mi replica.

―Y también bonito.

Después de comer y bromear, regresamos al dormitorio compartido. Charlamos un poco más, trayecto de tiempo que Ino aprovechó para contarme sobre el "encuentro casual" que tuvo con Sai horas atrás. Suena tan ilusionada por la cita que quedaron en tener estos días libres que al final del relato hasta yo suspiro enamorada. Al final de la noche decidimos hacer algo productivo así que nos ponemos a empacar para tener todo listo y partir mañana temprano.

―¿Te lo vas a llevar todo? ―Le pregunto cuando la veo luchar para cerrar su maleta, la cual está a reventar. No tendría caso hacerlo, después de todo este edificio se cierra los días libres y como solo es un cambio de modulo, seguiremos en la misma habitación.

Ella da un grito de victoria cuando por fin logra su cometido.

―Creo que tomaré un baño, este ejercicio me ha cansado ―Suena tan dramática que yo solo me dedico a sonreír, mucho más cuando noto que hasta su toalla y cepillo de dientes ha guardado al final de la maleta y le tocará sacar todo.

―No quiero ser mala, pero te lo dije. ―Al final refunfuña, deshace todo y se encierra en el baño dando un portazo.

Niego con la cabeza porque la verdad la situación aún me causa gracia.

Como yo sí deje algunas cosas fuera de mi equipaje, no presento problema alguno ni para hoy ni para mañana.

Vuelvo a cambiarme con el pijama y ya vestida cómodamente, me siento a peinar mi cabello, ya me llega a la cintura y estoy pensando seriamente en cortarlo. Dejo el peine de lado y me miro en la peinadora por unos minutos, soy una mujer joven, que pronto será madre soltera y luchará para brindarle un buen futuro a su hijo, o hija. Solo pensar en cómo saldrá, los rasgos físicos, el género, logra que mi estomago revoloteé de emoción.

Con una sonrisa soñadora en mi rostro me recuesto y me preparo para dormir, Ino nunca tarda menos de una hora en el baño así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Me coloco de medio lado, apago la lámpara de noche y cierro mis ojos, imaginándome años después, logrando que mi instinto defensor salga a flote. Intuyo que la idea de tener una hija embarazada no le hará gracia a mis padres, pero, ¿qué pueden decir ellos?

No he visto a mamá en semanas y eso que hemos estado en la misma ciudad por varias días, ya he asumido el poco interés que siente hacia mí, y papá, tampoco es que pueda replicar mucho, ya casi olvido su rostro. No es una figura ni presente ni constante en mi vida.

No va a ser fácil, las adversidades no pararán de llegar, pero las afrontare de la mejor manera posible.

Más decidida que nunca, me cubro hasta los hombros con la cobija y bostezo.

Un teléfono suena en la habitación y ruedo mis ojos, Ino ni siquiera lo ha movido de mi mesa de noche. Entonces recuerdo que se me olvidó comentarle sobre la llamada de su padre.

¿Será él de nuevo?

No estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo esta vez. Tapo mis oídos y me hago la desentendida, hasta que un grito me sobresalta.

―Frentona, ¿podrías contestar por mí? ―Grita desde el interior del baño.

―Puede ser tu padre, ha llamado antes, se me había olvidado. ―También hablo fuerte para que me escuche pues aún tiene la ducha abierta―. Deberías salir y contestar.

No quiero tener que hacerlo yo.

―Joder, frentona ―Chilla―. ¡Contesta!

―Ino… ―Estoy dispuesta a negarme pero ella me frena.

―¡Sólo por hoy! ¡Estoy en el baño! ¡No le contestaré desde aquí!

―Pues sal. ―Resoplo.

―¡Sakura!

Mierda.

¿Por qué no sale y le contesta? ¿Por qué me toca a mí hacerlo? Y justo ahora.

Rendida tomo el celular y miro la pantalla, efectivamente, es él. El aparato sigue sonando y vibrando en mi mano mientras yo me dedico a observarlo con tristeza y desanimo.

Atiendo la llamada después de infundirme valor y prometerme no titubear, únicamente le pediré que llame en un rato.

―Ino, ¿por qué no contestabas? ―Apunta desde el inicio con tono irritado, no puedo hablar, solo escuchar su voz ha removido cosas en mi que justo ahora no quiero que se agiten ni un poco―. ¿Ino?

Esa voz… Cubro mi boca con una de mis manos cuando un jadeo amenaza con escaparse de mis fauces. Sé que es un contacto distante, pues estamos en distintas ciudades y no es a mí a quien ha llamado, pero escucharlo me produce cierto desasosiego y desespero que no logro explicar. Es un sentimiento que me cierra la garganta, me impide respirar bien y hace que lágrimas quieran escapar de mis ojos.

Me reprendo por ser tan patética y divagadora. Doy una gran exhalación antes de buscar mi voz.

―No, no soy Ino ―Del otro lado no se escucha nada, sólo insípido silencio es lo que le sigue a mi respuesta―. Ella está bañándose.

―Sakura… ―Susurra como si estuviese entablando conversación con algún fantasma aterrador. Una sonrisa seca aparece en mi rostro.

―Hola ―Balbuceo estúpidamente―. Le diré que le devuelva la llamada a penas salga ―No dice nada y eso hace que mi corazón se achique un poco más, ni siquiera puede intentarlo con una pregunta cortés como un: ¿Cómo estás? Aunque, eso de nada serviría, únicamente para darle largas al asunto―. Adiós.

No sé si responde a mi despedida pues he cortado la llamada con un mal sabor de boca. El nudo en mi garganta crece a niveles insoportables cuando intento retener mis lágrimas.

Dejo el teléfono de Ino sobre su cama y me hago la dormida cuando ella por fin sale del baño, no quiero conversar, ni mucho menos puedo arriesgarme a que sospeche de algo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _De nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _¿Qué les está pareciendo la trama hasta ahora?_**

 ** _Háganmelo saber por medio de comentarios:3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Bajamos del autobús justo a mediodía.

El calor es cansino, las personas yendo y viniendo no ayudan mucho para la temperatura, ni mucho menos el hecho de que el transporte en el que llegamos no contaba con un buen sistema de aire acondicionado.

Ino y yo pasamos a buscar nuestras maletas a la parte posterior y en todo el camino intento no escuchar sus bufidos de toro.

―Joder, Sakura, te dije que era mejor llegar en avión ―Refunfuña mirándome. Genial, ya exploto―. ¡Sólo íbamos a tardar un par de minutos!

La miro de soslayo y después la ignoro, acto que logra enfurecerla más, pero es lo mejor, puede resultar un autentico grano en el trasero cuando anda de ese humor.

Esperamos fuera del terminal a un taxi que tarda lo que nos parece un milenio en llegar. Subimos al auto después de dejar el equipaje en el maletero y como mi mejor amiga aún anda sensible, me dedico únicamente a mirar por la ventana.

Quizás tenía razón y lo mejor hubiese sido montarnos en el avión pero nunca he sido muy dada a subirme a ellos, además fueron un par de horas en carretera únicamente.

―Señoritas, ¿a dónde las llevo? ―Pregunta el conductor desde su asiento.

Abro la boca para darle la dirección de mi casa, que no queda muy lejos de la de Ino cuando ésta última se me adelanta y le da la propia.

No, no, no.

―Disculpe señor, pero creo que tendrá que hacer dos paradas ―Indico, captando su atención.

―¿Estás loca? ―Ino me mira con mala cara―. Nos quedaremos en mi casa un rato para comer.

―No quiero ser malagradecida pero prefiero estar en la mía cuanto antes.

―No ―Sentencia―. Ambas sabemos que nadie ha estado allí desde que vinimos en navidad, así que dudo que la comida esté a reventar en la alacena.

―Serás… ―Me guardo el insulto cuando el conductor carraspea incomodo por nuestra disputa.

―Está decidido, a la dirección que le di antes.

El resto del camino no me apetece hablarle, puede ser tan mandona cuando se lo propone. Aprieto mis puños al sentirme minimizada, ¿es qué acaso no puedo decidir por mí misma?

Para cuando llegamos a la casa sigo molesta y con los dientes apretados. No importa, caminaré las cuadras faltantes.

―Después nos vemos ―Digo dándome media vuelta y empezando a caminar. No quiero estar aquí ni un segundo más.

―Hey, Sakura ―Llama Ino sosteniéndome de la muñeca. Me volteo para mirarla y decirle unas cuantas palabras que sé que sonaran mal pero ni me importa―. ¿A dónde vas?

―¡A casa! No soy una puta muñeca para que decidas por mí, ¿lo entiendes? ―Exploto―. Si digo que me quedo allá, me quedo allá ―Me suelto de su agarre sacudiéndome de un lado a otro―. ¡¿Puedes hacerte a la idea?!

Estoy respirando de forma irregular, aturdida y desorientada por mi propio comportamiento. Nunca le había hablado así a Ino, y me basta una mirada a su rostro desconcertado y después doliente para darme cuenta de que la he embarrado.

―Haz lo que quieras, Sakura ―Habla cortante―. Sólo pensé que sería lo mejor porque tienes que alimentarte bien ―Se da media vuelta y a zancadas entra a su casa. Yo me quedo en la acera pensando en lo que ha dicho y no tardo en sentirme fatal, por una parte tiene razón y estoy agradecida de que desde que sabe de mi embarazo esté tan pendiente.

Regreso hasta la puerta de su casa y toco dudosa. Un escalofrío me recorre al hacerlo, no me imaginé tocando esta puerta de nuevo, ni mucho menos tan pronto.

Pero debo hacerlo, no he tenido motivos suficientes como para comportarme de esa manera. Ha pasado por sobre mi voluntad, es verdad, pero escuchando sus razones se me hace imposible enojarme con ella, no como para gritarle en plena calle.

¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Yo no actuo así.

La puerta se abre con fuerza desmedida y me extraña que no golpee contra la pared de la entrada.

Ino me mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea recta y prensada.

La he jodido.

—Ino...

—¿Vas a disculparte? —Me interrumpe tajante.

Desvío mi mirada hacia un punto indefinido, avergonzada, pero después deparo en lo que he hecho y enfoco su rostro. Esta es otra cualidad recientemente adquirida, me noto mucho más insegura que antes y eso apesta.

—¿Vas a aceptarlas?

La rubia esbelta frente a mi cambia su peso de un lado a otro y su rictus se contrae mucho más.

—Sabes que sí —Admite cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—, pero igual quiero escucharte. Habla.

«Puerca.»

Un tic nervioso hace acto de presencia en mi ceja derecha y esbozo una leve sonrisa, que de seguro resulta perturbante.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien? —Comienzo—. No debí tratarte así, sé que actuabas en mi beneficio pero entiende que —Inhalo profundamente—, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato. Digo, tú más que nadie sabe lo poco que he recibido cariño y preocupación de mis padres los últimos años —Sonrío con tristeza mientras siento la temperatura abandonar mi cuerpo y un intenso frío apoderarse de mis extremidades—. Digamos que es... Falta de costumbre.

Para cuando termino la expresión de Ino se ha relajada y sus ojos ya no despiden ira, sino compresión. Sin esperarlo, me abraza con fuerza y al separarse me muestra su mejor sonrisa. Acto seguido levanta una de sus manos y la deja entre nosotras, en forma de puño y con cada dedo cerrado, excepto el anular.

El alivio me recorre al interpretar este gesto y copiarlo, hasta que nuestros dedos forman un agarre firme y nuestros pulgares se unen. Es la muestra de paz que creamos cuando eramos niños y discutíamos por cosas insignificantes como quién tenía la muñeca más bonita o las mejores notas escolares.

—Estás disculpada, ahora entra. —Nos separamos y con un poco de recelo, le hago caso, dejo mi maleta en la entrada, a un lado de la puerta y voy detrás de ella. Cada paso que doy es como un balde de agua fría, me siento indigna de pisar este hogar, el cual la madre de Ino se encargó de transmitir tanto la calidez como su aura reconfortante, brillante.

Me distingo como una mujer que traicionó su memoria y el remordimiento se abre paso en mi pecho.

Tengo que salir de aquí lo antes posible.

—Ino, sigo pensando que lo mejor será... —Dejo de hablar cuando tira de mi brazo y me sienta en el banco al lado del mesón que predomina en la enorme cocina.

—Puedes irte a penas comas un poco. —Después de varias negativas de mi parte y regaños del suyo, me quedo en el sitio y muevo mis manos, nerviosa, debajo del sólido material, inquieta.

No tengo que estar tan ansiosa, después de todo es viernes y Sasuke no estará aquí hasta el final de la tarde, pues este es el día predilecto para las competencias semanales entre los miembros del club de golf que preside.

Recordarme eso ayuda a disminuir mi estado hasta el punto en que parezco totalmente tranquila.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Indago al verla pelearse con un envase de tomates en salsa. Mi amiga no se rinde, ni tampoco me sede el objeto de su frustración hasta que por fin se abre.

—Prepararé un poco de _Baked beans_ —Indica, aunque de sobra sabe que no me negaré. Es uno de mis platos favoritos desde que lo probé por primera vez aquí, en su casa, gracias al grandioso don de cocinar del que su madre era poseedora, no es un plato japonés, pero como ella tampoco lo era, en este hogar es común degustar estos platillos. La mamá de Ino era inglesa, más específicamente de Londres, de ahí las facciones exóticas de mi amiga, sus ojos azules y cabello rubio es muy común en aquel pais pero no aquí, por lo que constantemente mi amiga es tachada como extranjera.

—Te ayudaré. —No doy tiempo a réplicas esta vez pues ya estoy de pie y a su lado. Necesito hacer algo para mantener mi mente ocupada.

Y así, entre bromas y uno que otro percance con la preparación, cocinamos alegremente. Acompañamos todo con un gran vaso de soda que había en el refrigerador.

Casi una hora después, con el estómago lleno y una Ino alegre después de la pequeña discusión, me pongo de pie. Mi mejor amiga hace lo mismo, pero lo único diferente es que me mira de arriba a abajo, estudiandome, cosa que me hace sentir incómoda. Después de su extraña inspección, me mira al rostro con alegría.

—No creas que se me ha olvidado. —Dice.

—¿El qué? —Pregunto confundida.

—Que tienes que ir al doctor, o especialista.

Oh, cierto.

—Sí —Concedo—, pero no será hoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Llegamos hace unas horas, Ino —Recuerdo—. Puede esperar hasta mañana.

La verdad es que muero por ir a mi primera consulta, pero hacerlo también me aterra. Es un miedo latente en mi pecho, muchas incógnitas rondan mi cabeza, aún conocedora de que el momento llegará, más temprano que tarde.

—¿Con seguridad? —Su mirada desconfiada me confunde.

—Sí, ya te he dicho.

Al oírme cierra sus ojos y parecer tomar un respiro. Cuando vuelve a enfocarme, sus ojos brillan emocionados.

—He visto una guía aquí —Parece recordar pero no dar con su ubicación—. De esas amarillas, ya sabes, en las que promocionan todo tipo de servicios.

—¿Quieres empezar por allí?

—Claro, así sabremos desde el principio donde ve el mejor gineco-obstetra y su horario.

Su explicación es muy viable, a la par que eficaz, por lo que accedo de inmediato.

—¿La buscamos ahora?

Ino me mira, vuelve a tornarse pensativa y después asiente. Juntas comenzamos a revisar en la biblioteca, sala de estar y el estudio de su padre. A este último me cuesta entrar, pero ya adentro, puedo percibir el toque de su dueño, los cuadros enmarcados en madera envejecida, el orden impoluto de cada libro de su estantería, la repisa con varios trofeos de diversos campeonatos de golf, todo es indicador de Sasuke. Hasta el olor del lugar, pues puedo percibir claramente el olor de su colonia, tan masculina y atrayente como la de aquella noche, es la misma que uso esa vez.

Aspiro con fuerza sin que mi amiga se dé cuenta, podría tomarme por loca o que se yo, pero no puedo evitarlo. El aroma me invita a hacerlo y me traslada a diversos sucesos del último día del año.

—No lo encuentro. —Musita mi acompañante removiendo varias guías.

Espabilo entonces y comienzo a ojear en otras lugares, sintiéndome en el fondo como una intrusa en este lugar.

No damos con la guia, por lo que pronto regresamos a la sala. Recojo mi maleta de la entrada y voy a abrir la puerta para salir de allí luego de despedirme de Ino.

—¡Espera! —Me interrumpe con un chillido cuando ya tengo un paso en la entrada. Volteo mi rostro para encararla, confundida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hace un gesto con su mano para que me quede en el sitio y así lo hago.

—Ya regreso, déjame registrar en un último lugar. —Eufórica vuelve a subir las escaleras y me deja allí, en la entrada, con una mueca en el rostro.

Pasan los segundos y ella no regresa, por lo que vuelvo a cerrar la puerta y decido esperarla al final de los escalones. Miro hacia arriba cuando escucho como mueve cosas pesadas y cierra cajones, negando con la cabeza. Es tan animada en algunas ocasiones que el solo verla me cansa, no obstante admiro esa parte de su esencia, su cualidad.

Probablemente si ella no hubiese sido así desde pequeña, yo no sería como soy ahora. Ino se hizo mi mejor amiga en los años de escuela cuando todos los demás se burlaban de mí, haciendo bromas referentes a mi frente o color de cabello. Ella me defendió una tarde y casi hizo llorar a una de las niñas que me molestaba por las cosas que le dijo, esa fue la primera vez que alguien me defendió con tanto ahínco. Una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro gracias a mis recuerdos.

—¿Sakura? —Me nombran desde la puerta. Mi columna toma una postura recta y tensa al hacerlo. No puede ser, él no debía estar aquí.

Miro hacia el sitio de donde proviene la voz y me congelo al ver su imperturbable rostro y sus oscuros ojos observarme con atención.

Se ve tan guapo con su uniforme blanco de camisa y short hasta las rodillas, sí, viene del club, de eso no hay duda, pero, ¿por qué tan pronto?

Esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Hola, señor Sasuke. —Saludo por lo bajo, observando como su labio inferior se mueve un poco al escuchar la forma en la que lo nombro.

Justo como la última vez que hablamos, el silencio se abre paso y yo sólo quiero que la tierra me trague y me escupa en cualquier otro lugar, pero lejos de él, de su presencia, de aquella atracción magnética que me impulsa a querer lanzarme a sus brazos y contarle todo. Esto último es lo que más miedo me da.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —Pregunta, con voz seria.

—Arriba —Respondo temblorosa—, está buscando... Algo.

Siento mi cabeza dar vueltas al saber que casi estuve a punto de meter la pata.

—Entiendo —Después de lo que me parece una eternidad de intercambio de miradas, cierra la puerta, pero sin dejar de verme. En uno de sus hombros está afianzado un bolso con sus palos de golf. Da unos pasos en mi dirección y yo tengo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por recordar como respirar—. ¿Y... Cómo va todo?

Intenta entablar conversación, contrario a la noche anterior, y saberlo me da un poco de alegría.

—Bien —Respondo, subiendo un poco la mirada hacia las escaleras, indecisa, pues quiero que mi amiga baje y por otra parte, no quiero del todo que lo haga. Él deja su bolso a un lado, muy cerca de mi maleta.

―¿A qué hora llegaron? ―Indaga.

Me toma unos segundos entender lo que está haciendo.

―A mediodía ―Admito―. Pero ya debo irme.

No puedo seguir aquí. Camino hasta mi equipaje pero para hacerlo tengo que pasar a su lado, acto que me dificulta al interponerse en mi camino. Lo miro temblorosa, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de mi corazón en los oídos. Creo que me van a estallar.

―¿Están esperándote? ―Su voz sale baja y sensual. Diablos, no me conviene estar tan cerca de su persona.

―No ―Balbuceo.

Volvemos a mirarnos y en esta ocasión todo se vuelve más real mientras los recuerdos de lo sucedido me invaden y convierte mi sangre en lava ardiente que corre por mis venas cuando lo noto mirar discretamente a mis labios.

―Ya veo.

Ninguno de los dos se aparta de la puerta, sólo nos dedicamos a mirarnos profundamente.

No puede estar pasando, sigo molesta por cómo han resultado las cosas, pero en este preciso instante eso no me importa, lo único que se abre paso en mi mente a cada segundo es lo atractivo que resulta tenerlo así, tan cerca y sin que trate de alejarme… Como la primera mañana del nuevo año, cuando desperté y me lo encontré sentado en el borde de mi cama con las manos en su cabeza y maldiciendo entre murmullos.

Esa última memoria hace que despegue la vista de su ser y dé un paso atrás.

―Debo irme. ―Tomo un poco de fuerza de voluntad y rodeo su cuerpo, embriagándome esporádicamente por el olor a su perfume y olor natural.

Rápidamente su mano se cierra sobre la mía y yo me estremezco al sentir su cálida piel. Lo enfoco contrariada por su acción y después miro nuestras manos unidas, la suya casi del doble de tamaño que la propia y de un color un poco más pálido. Me ha tomado con la que está libre de guantes.

Siento una breve caricia de su parte en mi mano y mis ojos corren hacia su rostro, preguntándome si lo habrá hecho adrede. Al parecer sí, pues él no despega su vista de la unión. Parece pensativo y cuando me enfoca pienso que quiere decirme algo, por lo que aguanto mi respiración.

―Sakura, ¡lo conseguí! ―Grita Ino comenzando a bajar las escaleras, inmediatamente nos soltamos y tomamos una distancia prudente. Siento mi rostro arder.

Mi amiga llega hasta nosotros, pero no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre, pues viene concentrada rebuscando en la guía de páginas amarillas.

―Ino… ―Llamo su atención, pero ella ni se entera.

―Tranquila, ya di con lo que buscaba ―Pasa varias hojas y después señala con un dedo un párrafo―. ¡Bingo! Aquí está la sección de…

―¡Ino! ―Interrumpo, temerosa de que diga algo comprometedor delante de su padre. Mi llamado la alerta y sube la mirada, notando por primera vez que no estamos solas.

Cierra la guía rápidamente.

―Oh, padre ―Esboza una sonrisa―. No pensé que llegarías tan pronto.

Sasuke la mira con atención, sin pasar por alto lo que trae entre sus manos.

―Ya estoy aquí ―Responde simplonamente―. ¿Para qué necesitas eso? ―Señala la gruesa guía.

Yo palidezco a la par que Ino sonríe nerviosamente. No creo que le cuente la verdad, pero es sabido la astucia de su padre para detectar las mentiras que profesa.

Compartimos una inquieta mirada mientras pienso en qué hacer. La rubia sigue sin pronunciar palabra, así que digo lo primero que viene a mi mente.

—¿Conseguiste el número del odontologo que nos recomendaron? —Al principio no entiende a lo que me refiero, pero cuando lo capta, me sigue la corriente.

—Sí, después de tanto buscar lo encontré.

Se acerca lentamente hasta nosotros y comienza a rebuscar entre el montón de páginas.

—¿Sabes algo, Ino? —La miro con desinterés—. Mejor me lo envías por mensaje, ya debo irme —Doy media vuelta justo cuando mi mejor amiga va a despedirse y el teléfono local suena. Me da un abrazo y susurra que hablaremos más tarde antes de ir a contestar. Sasuke y yo quedamos solos de nuevo y esto no puede sentirse más extraño—. Nos vemos.

Camino aún desconcertada hasta la puerta y la abro, como una ilusión estúpida espero un poco, soñando que me dice algo pero cuando pasan los segundos y nada de lo que quiero sucede, empiezo a cerrar la puerta.

—Sakura —Me detengo en seco al oírlo.

—¿Sí?

Todo parece transcurrir en cámara lenta después de eso, pero yo sigo aquí, en el umbral, estática y sin poder mirarlo. Ansiosa por saber lo que quiere decirme, aunque esto resulte ser lo que menos imagine y resquebraje un poco más mi maltrecho órgano palpitante:

—No olvides la maleta.

* * *

 _ **Antes que lo mencionen, yo también odie a Sasuke por esto último, pero bueno, tampoco es como que en su relación original, hayan comenzado de la mejor forma.**_

 _ **Simplemente el cierre, pienso, es muy de él.**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Me alegrarán el día con sus comentarios?**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tocan a la puerta justo cuando estoy subiéndome el cierre del pantalón, hoy me he decidido por llevar uno no tan ajustado y oscuro con una camisa verde y sandalias bajas. Algo cómodo por si tenemos que esperar mucho a que nos atiendan.

De nuevo suena el timbre.

―¡Ya voy! ―Grito rodando los ojos y saliendo de mi habitación.

Bajo las escaleras refunfuñando mientras el maldito aparato no deja de emitir ruido. Mientras, voy pensando los muchos improperios que diré en la cara de Ino por su apuro.

Abro la puerta con fuerza, intentando dramatizar la escena y hacer hincapié en mi molestia, pero esta se desvanece y en cambio la duda se establece.

―Hija ―Saluda mi madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando el mío debe estar desencajado por la sorpresa.

―Mamá ―Saludo escuetamente aún afincada de la puerta. No me esperaba su visita, quiero decir, nunca viene a verme cuando estoy aquí.

Su sonrisa no disminuye al verme, ni mucho menos cuando me examina de cuerpo completo con la mirada.

―¿Me dejaras pasar? ―Pregunta con un toque de humor, cuestión a la que yo accedo y le hago un espacio. Ella se adentra al lugar con la elegancia que la caracteriza, hombros atrás, mentón en alto y mirada nivelada.

Vamos juntas hasta la sala y después de pedirme un vaso con agua, toma asiento en el sillón principal. Puedo notar en su lenguaje corporal que ya no se siente a gusto aquí, ni conmigo. Voy en búsqueda de lo que me ha pedido, preguntándome una y otra vez el motivo de su visita. No es que no me alegre verla, por supuesto que sí, pero es extraño.

Cuando regreso a su encuentro ella está mirando toda la estancia, casi con añoranza. Dejo pasar ese detalle, le entrego la bebida y tomo asiento frente a ella.

Me mira detenidamente, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro mientras pasan los segundos y yo comienzo a incomodarme por eso, nunca ha sido de mi agrado ser el centro de atención.

―¿Y cómo estás? ―Inicio conversación logrando que se centre solo en mi rostro.

―Bien, ¿y tú?

―Igual. ―Respondo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

―¿Cómo vas en la universidad, Sakura? ―Esta pregunta me extraña pues nunca la he notado interesada en el tema.

―Pronto iniciare el penúltimo semestre, madre. ―No puedo evitar el deje de desconfianza que se escucha en mi voz.

―Oh ―Parece sorprendida―, ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado ya?

―Así es.

Mueve los dedos en torno a su vaso con nerviosismo una y otra vez, cosa que me inquieta de sobremanera. Suspiro fuertemente y me preparo para expresarlo sin rodeos.

―¿A qué ha venido? ―Suelto, con mi mirada fija en sus ojos abiertos de forma desmedida. No quiero parecer tosca, pero tampoco me apetece seguir con esta farsa de que se interesa por mí.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tan extraño es que tu madre venga a visitarte? ―Refuta a la defensiva.

Asiento sin cortarme ni un poco.

―Sí.

―Sakura… ―Llama mi atención, pero la interrumpo.

―¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

―Por tu llamada no fue ―Apunta de mala gana y después parece percatarse―. Me lo ha dicho Sasuke.

Creo haber escuchado mal, ¿qué objetivo tendría para decirle a mi madre de mi ubicación?

A falta de una explicación, me voy con una pregunta:

―¿Cómo es eso posible?

La mujer que me llevó en su vientre durante nueve meses se mueve un poco, arreglando la parte baja de su refinado vestido rosa pastel. Me permito observarla como ella lo ha hecho antes y encuentro su rostro liso y brillante, su cabello de un tono un poco más claro y su elegante figura. Mamá ha cambiado, admito para mi interior, y para bien. No es que con papá luciera fea, pero debo reconocer que la mujer de antes con la de ahora, marca un punto y aparte al compararlas.

―Verás, hija ―Por fin deja sus manos quietas para comenzar a hablar―. Hoshina, mi esposo, es integrante del club de golf que Sasuke preside ―Comienza a contarme―, esta mañana mientras lo acompañaba a uno de sus juegos, me encontré con él ―Lleva un mechón de su lacio cabello para la parte trasera de su oreja―. Ahí me contó de tu llegada… ―Frunce el ceño al decir lo último, como si recordara algo que no es de su total agrado.

―¿Ocurrió algo más? ―No puedo evitar preguntar, es obvio que Sasuke nunca mencionaría, y menos a mi madre, lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero intuyo que la mujer frente a mí se reserva algo para sí misma, y cuando la veo enfocarme y observarme con un poco de culpa en su mirada, estoy segura de mi corazonada.

―Me… Me ha dicho algunas cosas.

―¿Qué cosas?

―Sakura, dime algo, ¿sientes que te he dejado de lado desde que me casé?

Me quedo en mi asiento, estupefacta, jamás pensé que me preguntaría algo como eso y honestamente, no sé cómo responderle.

―Mamá…

―No lo disfraces, Sakura, quiero saber la verdad ―Exige.

―Siento que desde el divorcio, tanto mi padre como tú, han tomado rumbos diferentes, de eso ya han transcurrido 10 años y entiendo que las prioridades de cada uno cambien ―Es todo lo que soy capaz de decir.

Mi madre parece meditar en silencio, antes de esbozar otra sonrisa, pero ésta, a diferencia de la anterior, no es de alegría, sino de remordimiento.

―Lo lamento tanto.

―No tengo problema con ello ―Digo―. Ya no.

―Hija, te prometo que de ahora en adelante, seré mejor madre… ―Quiere añadir más, pero la detengo. No estoy dispuesta a hacerme falsas ilusiones.

―No es necesario, los actos están hechos y las palabras dichas. No es necesario ―Repito. Me levanto del sofá con un peso en mi pecho, como quisiera poder creerle a mi madre y apostar por una mejor relación, pero soy realista. Las personas casi nunca cambian―. Ahora debo terminar de arreglarme, Ino llegará en cualquier momento.

Ella se pone de pie y en su expresión veo la duda, intento sonreírle para tranquilizarla.

―¿A dónde irán? ―Inquiere insegura.

La miro de reojo mientras recojo el vaso que ha dejado en la pequeña mesa central y me pongo recta.

―Al odontólogo ―Hemos decidido seguir con la pequeña mentira que dijimos días atrás, después de todo la clínica que visitaremos hoy también cuenta con especialistas en esa área.

―Ya veo ―La acompaño hasta la entrada de casa, ya allí nos despedimos con un movimiento de mano en el aire. Camina hasta el auto que se encuentra estacionado frente a nosotras y da media vuelta―. Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba… Te ves muy hermosa.

Una sonrisa, sin mostrar dientes pero no por eso menos retribuida se forma en mis labios.

―Gracias ―Nos despedimos una vez más y después regreso al interior de la casa.

Sé que no debo contar los pollos antes de nacer, pero quisiera depositar un gramo de esperanza en la idea de una mejor relación con mi madre.

Con eso en mente, subo de vuelta a mi habitación y me maquillo un poco, justo después Ino llega y nos dirigimos a la clínica que ha encontrado en la _guía de la discordia_ , como le hemos apodado antes.

Llegamos a la hora exacta, según Ino, aunque en realidad llevamos 5 minutos de anticipación. Le preguntamos a la recepcionista por la doctora y las consultas, después de pagar la interrogamos para saber del pasillo que buscamos y después de que nos indica, vamos.

Estoy nerviosa, este será el primer eco, no de mi vida, pero sí el primero en el que me encuentro embarazada. Llevo mis manos hasta mi espalda y las junto para empezar a jugar con ellas.

Damos con el pasillo pertinente y nos encontramos con varias personas a la espera, la mayoría mujeres, algunos hombres acompañándolas y hay dos en particular que captan mi atención, no ellas en sí, sino su abultado vientre punzón. Me le quedo mirando más de lo debido a una de las mujeres hasta que carraspea y la miro, no parece muy a gusto con mi escrutinio. Alejo la mirada un poco avergonzada y nos preparamos para tomar asiento.

―Somos la número 8, ¿no es así?

―Sí ―Miro a las demás personas e intento no volver a quedarme ensimismada con el vientre de la mujer de antes. Dentro de poco el mío estará así. La puerta del consultorio se abre y por ella sale una jovencita seguida de quien parece ser su madre, desaparecen por el pasillo mientras una voz se hace presente.

―Número 4 ―Lee de una hoja la mujer con bata, supongo que debe ser la doctora. La recepcionista de antes llega junto a 3 personas más y le entrega una nueva lista, antes de despedirse. La dueña de un largo y extraño cabello rojo retoma su lectura―. Akira Towe.

La persona que antes me ha mirado mal por quedarme observándola se levanta de su asiento y después de tomar lugar junto a la doctora en el interior, cierra la puerta.

―¿Viste como caminaba? ―Susurra una sorprendida Ino. Asiento en respuesta y ella se acerca un poco más a murmurar―: Parece que tuviera un palo dentro de su vagina.

Me atraganto con mi saliva al escucharla y ella se pone a darme palmaditas en la espalda, divertida.

―No digas cosas como esas. ―Gruño, ya recuperada.

Una mirada que delata que se la está pasando bomba con mis reacciones hacen que no quiera escuchar lo siguiente, cosa prácticamente imposible, pues estamos sentadas una al lado de la otra.

―Tú también caminaras así.

Le mando una mirada de enojo pero ella solo intenta disimular su risa con una falsa tos.

Transcurre hora y media antes de poder ser atendida por la doctora Mei Terumi.

Entramos a su consultorio y ella nos recibe como supongo lo hace con todos, extendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa amigable.

―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mei, como ya sabrán ―Va diciendo mientras toma asiento tras su escritorio―. Díganme, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Ino y yo compartimos una mirada antes de que logre responder.

―Estoy embarazada. ―Eso basta para que la doctora, con un asentimiento de cabeza se ponga a llenar un formulario.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vino el período?

―El 12 de diciembre.

―¿Cuándo terminó?

―El 18 del mismo mes.

―Correcto ―Hace una anotación―. ¿Te has hecho alguna prueba de embarazo?

―Sí, una de orina.

La doctora me mira unos segundos.

―¿No llegaste a realizarte la de sangre?

―No, ¿por qué?

―No es por poner en duda la efectividad de esas pruebas, pero siempre prefiero guiarme por las de sangre, ya que son más precisas.

―¿Tendré que hacerme una?―Pregunto temerosa, no de sentir el pinchazo de una aguja, sino del resultado. Si ella lo manda a hacer es por algo, después de todo es su especialidad, los embarazos, pero, ¿y si no hay bebé?

―Tranquila ―Mira mis manos afianzadas sobre mi vientre y su expresión adquiere un poco de suavidad, como si leyera mis pensamientos―. Para eso mejor te hacemos un eco, ¿no crees?

―¿Ahora? ―Estoy nerviosa, asustada y un poco alterada.

―¿Quieres hacerlo ahora o primero llenamos el formulario?

―El formulario ―Digo al instante, con demasiada rapidez. Una mano se posa en mi hombro y me giro para observar a Ino.

―Tranquilízate, Sakura ―También ha leído mis pensamientos.

Le agradezco internamente por infundirme valor y procuro no alterarme más mientras la doctora hace las preguntas de rutina.

Sin embargo, lo que ha dicho antes no se aleja de mi cabeza mientras respondo, no estar embarazada es una posibilidad, aún si la prueba resultó positiva, pero, ¿será ese mi caso?

Sasuke usó condón la única vez que mantuvimos relaciones, por lo que las probabilidades de que solo se trate de una falsa alarma crecen a niveles gigantescos y se sienten como pisadas de elefante sobre la esperanza de estar dando vida dentro de mí.

«Tuve los síntomas, no hay error.»

Por más que lo repito, la angustia no se aminora. Y es entonces cuando lo noto, yo _quiero_ estar embarazada, ver como mi hijo o hija se desarrolla en mi interior a la par que mi vientre crece y se da a conocer para cualquiera que me vea, sentir sus pataditas, hasta cuando le da hipo ―me enteré por internet que les pasa aún cuando están dentro de sus madres―, yo quiero ser madre.

―¿Sakura? ―Me nombra Ino, al parecer me he sumido en mis pensamientos y he perdido la noción de lo que me rodea.

―¿Sí?

―¿Te sientes bien? Tienes expresión de susto ―Dice esta vez la doctora.

―Estoy un poco asustada.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque existe la posibilidad de que solo haya sido una falsa alarma ―Musito, mirando mi vientre.

―Eso me parece extraño, doctora ―Toma mi mejor amiga la batuta―. Si Sakura no está embarazada, ¿por qué hacerle esas preguntas? ¿No sería mejor simplemente mirar en el eco?

La pelirroja asiente con convicción, al parecer se esperaba esa pregunta.

―Si no hay bebé ―Habla mirándome, como para cerciorarse de que la estoy escuchando―. Igual necesitaré saber esos detalles, para colocarla en control.

―Entiendo.

―Ahora bien ―Se acomoda mejor en su silla y nos mira a ambas, intermitentemente―. ¿Comenzamos?

Mis manos comienzan a temblar de nerviosismo y siento mi rostro frío, como si estuviese en la Antártida. Es real, debe serlo.

―Hagámoslo.

Nos ponemos de pie después de ella y nos señala el peso a su espalda, rodeo el escritorio, no tengo que quitarme las sandalias así que subo, a los pocos segundos me indica que mi peso es de 57 kg. Luego me pide que vaya hasta la camilla que se encuentra en el otro extremo, con cuidado me monto en el pequeño banco de la parte baja y me siento.

―Tomaré la presión primero ―Indica, maniobrando a mi espalda un aparato que está fijado a la pared. Lo coloca alrededor de mi brazo y comienza a presionar la pequeña goma que logra que se prense con cada nuevo apretón. Pronto siento mi brazo frio y el pulso se detalla claramente. Esperamos a que dé el resultado en un silencio sepulcral―. 123/84 ―Enuncia, y a pesar de mi poca experiencia, sé que esos son buenos valores―. Muy bien ―Acerca una mesita con ruedas en la cual reposa un monitor con múltiples botones a los lados, presiona algunos y mira un poco cada uno antes de tomar el artefacto que está a un lado y unido a la pantalla de tamaño mediano― Levanta tu camisa, esto lo sentirás un poco frío.

Pronto tengo mi prenda doblada sobre mi busto y estoy trepidando de los nervios, sintiendo una intensa presión en mi estomago. Esparce el gel, pero los nervios casi no dejan que depare en la extraña sensación. Solo tengo cabeza para una sola cosa, o persona, mi bebé.

La imagen le sigue a su tanteo con el aparato y yo contengo la respiración al vislumbrar un punto gris entre tanto negro. La doctora vuelve a presionar muchos botones para tener una visión más clara de la personita que poco a poco ha tomado forma dentro de mí. Está ahí, es real… Es mi bebé.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla al ver un pequeño movimiento de su parte, casi como diciendo presente. Ino pone su mano sobre mi hombro nuevamente y da un apretón cuando me ve en este estado, pero no puedo evitarlo, es hermoso.

―Ya está formadito… ―Susurra mi amiga después de sorber de su nariz, al parecer también le ha afectado, de buena manera, presenciar el mágico momento en el que miro por primera vez a quien es de ahora en adelante mi rayito de luz, mi criatura.

―Sí, mucho ―Concede la doctora con una sonrisa acercándose para señalar el monitor―, estas son las orejitas ―Dice y baja un poco más―. Y aquí están las muñecas y los tobillos.

―Santo cielo ―Alcanzo a murmurar entre tanta alegría.

―Se ve muy saludable ―Continúa la especialista en el tema y señala la carita de mi pequeño, o pequeña, que aún no se distingue mucho pero sé que es esa parte de su cuerpo―. Ya tiene parpados, por supuesto se encuentran cerrados, pero ahí están.

Sigo llorando cuando vuelve a moverse, al parecer es imperativo.

―¿Por qué no siento cuando hace eso?

La doctora comienza a sacar medidas y sigue moviendo el aparato sobre mi vientre todavía plano.

―Porque aún es muy pronto, comenzaras a sentir sus movimientos a los cinco meses, aproximadamente.

Asiento en respuesta sin despegar la mirada ni un segundo de la pantalla. Comienzo a sonreír hasta que me duelen las mejillas, pero poco me importa. Estoy feliz, porque mi bebé se encuentra sano, su desarrollo va perfecto y porque seré su mamá. Jamás pensé que sentiría esto al venir a mi primera consulta, quiero decir, estoy que no entro en mi cuerpo de tanta emoción, quiero gritar, reír, llorar, expresar todo lo que me está atravesando justo ahora.

Saber que pronto lo, o la tendré entre mis brazos para acurrucar y fundir su pequeño rostro de besos y mimos, me acelera el corazón y convierte la sensación antes desagradable en una mágica, casi irreal.

No tengo cabeza para nada más justo ahora, el mundo puede esperar, ahora solo somos mi bebé y yo, pese a tener a otras dos personas en este consultorio.

* * *

 _ **El primer eco de Sakura *w* morí de emoción mientras escribía esta escena. No soy madre, pero sí tía y estuve al lado de mi hermana cuando fue a su primera consulta, parte de lo que sentí en ese instante se los quise trasmitir en este capítulo. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

No dejo de admirar la primera ecografía de mi bebé. Es imposible no hacerlo cuando tengo la prueba de su crecimiento en mis manos. Se ha vuelto mi fotografía favorita, pese a no calificar como una en sí.

Me tumbo bocarriba en mi cama y sonrío.

Han transcurrido cinco días desde mi primera consulta, sumatoria de horas en las que he estado adaptándome a la idea de ser madre como nunca imaginé. La doctora Mei me recetó múltiples medicamentos y jarabes que deberé de tomar de manera intermitente a lo largo de mi embarazo. Han sido muchos, pero me he acoplado a la idea de hacerlo, por mi pequeño o pequeña.

Acaricio mi vientre suavemente, aún sin borrar la expresión de alegría de mi rostro. Todavía no sé cuanto afectara mi futuro el ser madre a esta edad, después de todo planeaba tener mi primer hijo a los 29 o 30 años, la veía como la edad indicada. Quiero decir, ya estaría graduada, contaría con una carrera, una estabilidad económica infaltable para estos casos, pues aunque no es lo primordial, quisiera darle lo mejor a mi bebé. Eso es en lo que siempre piensan las madres, ¿no?

Pero sé que a diferencia de mis planes, nada ha ocurrido como esperaba. La vida no siempre depara lo que uno se imagina, por eso enseña tantas cosas. A tan poco tiempo de tener mi título, sin un trabajo, planes con bajas probabilidades de cumplir, ni un padre para brindar el apoyo necesario en estas circunstancias, todo resulta difícil y hasta cierto punto desesperanzador. Acaricio con más ahincó mi abdomen bajo y cierro los ojos, erradicando cualquier tipo de expresión en mi rostro, dedicándome únicamente a meditar y analizar con más profundidad todo lo que se avecina. No seré la primera madre soltera que salga adelante, pero sí una más que surja y luche por un buen futuro para el ser que crece en su vientre.

Tendré que comenzar a pensar mejor las cosas, debo priorizar mis proyectos futuros de manera que nos beneficien a ambos. Recuerdo la cuenta con los ahorros que han ido quedando de cada depósito que mi padre me ha hecho, sumando alrededor de la mitad de cada una de sus transacciones en los últimos casi cinco años me da una cantidad moderada que servirá para los gastos de mis próximos meses. No obstante, debo valerme de otra fuente de ingresos, ya es hora.

Necesito ahorrar y armar un plan de vida fidedigna y accesible para mi actual situación, pero ni ser consciente de todo lo que la misma implica puedo dejar en segundo plano mi felicidad, la que mi pequeña criatura ha estado creando en mí. Nunca me visualicé como una madre excesivamente cariñosa, aunque debo admitir que por el camino que voy, quizás y hasta salga sobreprotectora.

La alarma de mi teléfono móvil comienza a sonar, anunciando que ya llegó la hora de que tome el acido fólico. Me incorporo, apago el celular y bajo para hacer lo que el momento indica. Aprovecho que estoy en la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y comer una porción de fresas. Sentada nuevamente en mi cama, enciendo la laptop y empiezo a navegar por internet para entretenerme mientras escucho Microphone en mis audífonos.

Al día siguiente me levanto con una profunda arcada sacudiendo mi esófago, donde mis residuos estomacales están haciendo acto de presencia. Corro rápidamente hasta el baño que queda en mi habitación y me acuclillo frente al retrete para devolver lo que comí la noche anterior. A esa primera acción le siguen unas cuantas más como reacción, esto se siente horrible. Es la primera vez que tengo las llamadas nauseas matutinas, aunque más que eso parece que una bestia pulsara por salir de mi interior por todo lo que expido.

Cuando ya he vaciado todo lo que tenía para dar, bajo la manilla y me siento a un lado, extendiendo brazos y piernas, intentando que me entre algo de aire. Me siento fatal. Sólo quiero… Que alguien cuidara de mí en este instante, entonces es allí cuando aquella terrible y desagradable sensación regresa para recordarme una vez más lo sola que estoy.

Sin un padre que me tienda un vaso de agua…

Ni una madre que agarre mi cabello mientras devuelvo todo…

Así como tampoco un futuro padre que le dé palmaditas a mi espada, susurrando suavemente que pronto mejoraré…

No, nada de eso es para mí.

Un sollozo irrumpe en el recién instaurado silencio y puedo apreciar el eco de mi propio derrumbe. No quiero llorar, no me apetece sentirme mal ahora, pero es lo que hay. Sin más.

Se siente tan jodidamente mal estar sola en una mañana como esta. Sé que tengo a Ino y que con solo llamarla la tendré en la puerta preocupándose, pero más importante, ocupándose de mí, como la hermana que siempre he visto en ella.

Paso la mano por mi rostro cuando recuerdo ese último detalle, sintiéndome mal, como lo he venido haciendo cada vez que recuerdo lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿En quién me convertí?

Lloro a todo pulmón entonces, nadie me escucha o mejor aún, a nadie le importa. Lloro por todo lo ocurrido, por mi manera de actuar, por lo vil que ante mis ojos se vislumbra esta situación ―excluyendo a mi bebé, que es lo único bueno de todo esto―, por la traición cometida, y porque perderé a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida cuando se entere.

Aún recuerdo como tuve que interrumpir a la doctora el día de la cita cuando estaba por dar un estimado de tiempo de gestación hasta el día, no podía arriesgarme, Ino lo notaría y las cosas se precipitarían.

Llevo las manos a mis sienes y las acuno, sintiéndome repentinamente desesperada y miro al techo, como si en éste apareciera la solución a todo de un momento a otro. Aunque obviamente no lo hace. Comienzo a respirar profundamente para intentar calmarme y estabilizarme. Necesito un poco de aire.

Sosteniéndome de la pared para estabilizarme mejor, me levanto poco a poco. Todo me da vueltas. Llevo una de mis manos a los ojos y espero a que el mareo pase, me urge un poco de aire fresco. Como puedo, a pasos lentos, vuelvo a la habitación y busco lo primero que consigo, me visto con un jean con aberturas en las rodillas y una camisa larga y roja, me pongo unos botines cómodos y recojo mi cabello. Tomo las llaves de casa y antes de salir tomo un vaso de jugo con uno de los medicamentes que me toca al despertar y salgo.

Tan solo cerrar la puerta de entrada y escucho el ruido de una moto acercarse, no le presto atención, por lo menos no hasta que se detiene cerca y claman mi nombre.

Me volteo para darme cuenta que ha estacionado en la casa de al lado y una sospecha surca mi mente. Una muy poco probable, debo decir.

―Sakura ―Escucho al hombre antes de que se quite el casco. Lo deja en uno de los laterales de la moto después de bajarse y camina hacia mí. No puedo hacer más que quedarme estupefacta ante su presencia, no es sino hasta que ya lo tengo en frente que me permito parpadear y darme cuente de la situación―. Tierra llamando a Sakura ―Bromea.

Le sonrío al escucharlo y como ya tiene sus brazos extendidos en mi dirección no lo pienso mucho y me lanzo a sus brazos. Se siente tan bien estar entre estos, fuertes, cálidos, reconfortantes.

―¿Cuándo regresaste? ―Pregunto al separarme.

Sasori me da una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras, o como yo le decía antes, derrite-bragas.

―Anoche, pensé en saludar pero las luces estaban apagadas ―Explica.

―Tienes razón, anoche dormí temprano.

―Lo noté, así que no quise molestar.

―¿Sabías que estaba allí? ―Indago.

Se balancea levemente sobre sus pies y mete las manos a sus bolsillos.

―Le pregunté a mis padres.

Vaya.

―Eso es… Lindo. ―Admito, con una nueva sonrisa que él no tarda en responder de igual forma. Le doy un breve repaso con mi mirada y me doy cuenta cuanto ha crecido en comparación a cuando se fue de casa por cosas de los estudios, ahora es y se ve como todo un hombre.

―Bueno, ¿terminaste con la inspección?

Me coloreo al instante que lo miro de nuevo a los ojos.

―Lo siento, es que… ―Balbuceo, provocando una sonora risa.

Sakura tonta.

―No hay problema ―Serena―, tampoco es como si yo no haya hecho lo mismo hace un rato.

Vuelvo a colorearme por lo sensual que le ha salido ese susurro. Sasori siempre ha sido coqueto, incluso cuando éramos novios se armaban pequeñas discusiones entre nosotros por lo mismo.

Sonrío al recordar aquellos tiempos, teníamos tan solo 16 años y nos caracterizaba la inmadurez. Sin embargo, debo admitir que tengo buenos recuerdos de aquellos meses en los que compartimos una relación afectiva.

―Y… ¿A dónde ibas? ―Indaga.

―A dar una vuelta, despejar la mente, ya sabes.

―¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?

No estaba en mis planes tener compañía, pero pensándolo bien, no me caería mal y mucho menos después de mi anterior desplome.

―Por supuesto, así conversamos de lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo.

―Bien, ¿vamos en mi moto?

Palidezco al instante y niego repetidamente.

―Ni loca, me dan pánico.

Su rostro es teñido por la diversión que le causa mi manera de expresarme. No puedo hacer nada contra esto, siempre les he tenido miedo a las motocicletas y en mi actual estado no lo considero la mejor opción, son muy peligrosas.

―Bien, espérame y la guardo ―Accede. Lo acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa de mis vecinos de toda la vida, sus padres y él guarda su transporte en el porche. Regresa a mi lado y me hace un gesto para que comencemos a caminar.

Así lo hacemos, andamos juntos, charlando y riendo de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido en este último tiempo, casi me ahogo de la risa cuando me cuenta sobre como en las practicas de la policía le tocó acudir gracias a la llamada de uno de los vecinos del vecindario, a una casa de la que habían llamado para reportar un robo, para que al final, resultará ser que la pareja de casados que vivía en el lugar tuviese cierta preferencia a variar el modo en el que se llevaban sus encuentros. Pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron de mis mejillas por reír tanto, aunque a diferencia de las de la mañana, estás no me hacían sentir mal. Cuando me detalló la forma en la que su compañero había arrestado al "ladrón" semidesnudo, quien trataba una y otra vez de explicar la realidad de la situación mientras su esposa gritaba como loca, tuve que hacer un alto para poder tomar un poco de aire ya que tantas carcajadas me lo habían quitado.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas de la pequeña plaza cerca de donde vivimos y nos deleitamos con la brisa fresca y la buena compañía, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la falta que me hizo falta el pelirrojo en mi vida, pues tanto antes como después de tener algo, gozábamos de una excelente amistad. No tanto como la que mantengo con Ino, pero muy cerca de serlo. Reencontrarme con un viejo amigo en semejante situación, resultó ser un respiro para mi alma.

Para cuando decidimos regresar a casa, yo aún mantengo la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar desde el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y lo tomo para contestar la llamada.

―Hola ―Saluda.

―Hola, frente. ¿Qué tal amaneces?

―Bien, ¿y tú?

Ino lanza un chillido de emoción, lo cual me da a entender que su día comenzó mucho mejor que el mío.

―Excelente. Adivina quién me ha llamado… ―Canturrea.

―Sai ―No hay que ser muy listos para saber que el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que pone a mi mejor amiga así, es él.

―¡Qué inteligente! ―Bromea―. Sí, ha sido Sai. Me ha pedido vernos.

―¿Y cómo harás? ¿Viajarás de regreso a la ciudad antes de lo planeado? ―Cuestiono.

―No, frente. Por eso es que estoy tan emocionada, no tendré que hacerlo.

―¿Cómo se verán entonces? ―Unas chicas vienen en nuestra dirección por la misma acera y se quedan viendo a un lado de mí, casi olvidaba lo atrayente que puede resultar Sasori para la mayoría de las mujeres. Cuando las hemos pasado le codeo el costado a modo de broma y le guiño un ojo, divertida, a lo que responde con una risa masculina y negación de cabeza.

―Fácil, frete. ¡Sai está aquí, en la ciudad!

―Vaya, eso no lo esperaba ―Admito.

―Ni yo ―Repone―, el caso es que va a quedarse este fin de semana en la casa de un amigo y me ha invitado a salir, a que le muestre el lugar, ya sabes.

―Me parece una buena idea.

―A mí igual, como sabrás, le he dicho que sí.

―¿A qué precisamente? ―Bromeo.

Ino estalla en carcajadas.

―Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto, frentona, y lo sabes.

―Sí, lo sé, continua ―Insto.

Toma una ruidosa bocanada de aire, así que me preparo para lo que va a decir, que desde ya, sé que me incluye a mí como alcahueta.

―Deberás cubrirme apoyando la idea de que estaré en tu casa todo el día y parte de la noche, o quizás toda… ―El final lo susurra pícaramente.

Coloco mis dedos índice y pulgar alrededor de mi tabique y lo presiono levemente.

―No creo que sea necesario, Ino, tampoco es que tu padre te pide explicaciones para todo.

―No lo hace, Sakura, pero igual nota todo lo que hago. ¿Debo recordarte lo de la fiesta de navidad?

Y entonces siento como si un balde de agua fría se desploma sobre mí. Claro que lo recuerdo. Sé que Ino se refiere a su ausencia del último día del año y la reprimenda a medias que se llevó cuando por fin pudo llegar a su casa. Por lo que me dijo, su padre parecía estar de muy mal humor aquel día por lo que solo le dio a saber que estaba al tanto de su mentira y que no lo volviera a hacer, para finalmente encerrarse en su cuarto por el resto del día.

Mi mejor amiga pensaba que el acto irresponsable lo había enojado como nunca, pero yo era consciente de la verdad, Sasuke no se encerró por estar molesto, al menos no con Ino, sino con él mismo y conmigo.

De pronto toda la alegría adquirida al lado de Sasori se va por el caño…

* * *

 **Hola, gente:3**

 **Por aquí estoy de nuevo con una actualización que espero les agrade.**

 **Ansío leer sus opiniones, siempre me ayudan. Unas un poco más que otras y con esto quiero aclarar que dicha historia no será un cuento rosa, tendrá sus altas y bajas, como todo en la vida.**

 **Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Encajo la llave en mi cerradura y le sedo el paso a Ino, quien me está ayudando a llevar algunas bolsas de las compras que he hecho hoy, aunque nos regresaremos en una semana a la universidad, me aseguré de adquirir varios alimentos no perecederos para cuando vuelva el próximo mes a realizarme mi próximo eco. Sinceramente no me apetece tener que ir de compras a penas llegué.

―Vamos ―Insto a la rubia a que me siga por los pasillos para llegar a la cocina, ya aquí, nos disponemos a sacar cada cosa de las bolsas y a acomodarlas en la alacena. Debo ponerme de puntillas para poder alcanzar la repisa más alta y guardar allí algunas de las compras. Escucho a mi acompañante abrir y cerrar, posteriormente, algunos cajones.

Me ha extrañado que desde que salimos no ha tocado el tema de su cita. Sé que necesitara mi ayuda y sabe muy bien que no se la negaré. Se merece despejarse un poco, después de todo. Vuelvo a una postura mucho más cómoda cuando termino y la examino mientras ella guarda las bolsas ahora vacías.

―Sakura.

―¿Sí? ―La miro con una ceja arqueada, a la espera de lo que dirá―. ¿Estás nerviosa por la cita de mañana, no es así?

―Así es ―Exhala, cerrando sus ojos y afianzándose contra uno de los mesones―. Es estúpido, lo admito, no es como si fuese una colegiala, pero ―Sus ojos vuelven a tener ese brillo destellante de emoción―, no puedo evitarlo, desde hace mucho he querido salir con Sai. Demonios, tu más que nadie sabes lo mucho que me gusta. ―Sonrío ante su sinceridad, sí, lo sé más que nadie. Conversaciones de tres o cuatro horas sobre lo maravilloso que le parece el chico me han dejado con una clara idea de cuánto.

―Es normal, Ino. No tienes que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien ―Animo.

Frotando sus manos, una contra la otra repetidas veces, concede:

―Eso espero, frente ―Despeja su mente rápidamente y luego me sonríe abiertamente. Eso me ayuda a saber que ya formuló un plan en el que yo, obligatoriamente tengo que entrar para ayudarla―. Ahora, sobre eso de que me vas a encubrir, tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas, ya sabes, amoldarnos a una misma historia, por si acaso, ya sabes.

―Entiendo.

―Pues pensé en decirle a mi padre que pasaría la tarde contigo para al final llamarlo y decirle que te has sentido mal y que no quiero dejarte sola, algo simple…

―¿Crees que funcione? ―Después de todo, Sasuke no es ningún idiota.

―Ahí es donde intervienes tú.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Dando unos pasos para acercarse, se posiciona a mi lado y entrelaza su brazo con el mío, mirando al vacío.

―A una hora exacta, mientras yo esté con Sai, coordinaremos una triple-llamada, de manera que podremos hablar, los tres ―Empieza a explicar―. Por supuesto, sin que él sepa que en realidad no estamos juntas, después de que yo le explique la situación, ahí entraras tú y confirmaras lo que yo diga, que no es más de lo que te he informado antes. Puedo decirle de un dolor estomacal, o algo así ―Alejándose un poco, se coloca frente a mí y me toma suavemente por los hombros―. Eres mi salvación para poder salir con Sai, sé que es tonto que me oculte a los 22 años, pero papá no lo conoce y es más que obvio que no actuará de la mejor manera, así que esta será mi manera de proceder esta vez.

Un poco aturdida, asiento a su explicación y ella me suelta, de nuevo sonriente.

―Bien, ¿a qué hora sería la llamada? ―No me agrada la idea de tener que mentirle a Sasuke, pero como dijo Ino, de ser de la manera correcta la cita se arruinaría. No se tiene que ser un genio para saber lo protector que puede ser su padre a veces con su única hija.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza ante las últimas palabras, recordando que dentro de unos meses, ese ya no será el caso. Mi mejor amiga tendrá un hermano, o hermana, y su progenitor otro descendiente. De pronto nuevas ganas de llorar me atormentan y estoy a punto de ceder a ellas si no fuese por las exclamaciones de Ino y su agarre en mis brazos.

―¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? ―Murmura un poco agitada―. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

Me cuesta mucho de mi autocontrol, sorbidas por la nariz y diversos pestañeos, no preocuparla más. Cuando me he repuesto lo suficiente como para no decaer, hablo:

―No es nada.

―¿Nada? ―Dice escéptica―. ¿Me crees idiota? No te has puesto así por nada, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué te puso así?

Sacudiéndome sin fuerza logro que baje sus brazos y me suelte, pero no que quite su expresión de confusión y preocupación.

―No es nada, Ino ―Repito, desviando la mirada hacia la cocina y cambiando el tema―. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Frunciendo el entrecejo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y con la pregunta escrita en estos, cuando no le respondo nada más, niega con su cabeza.

―No, ya debo irme. Es viernes.

―¿Y qué sucede?

―Debo ir al club de golf, en unos minutos iniciará un juego y luego almorzaré con papá ―Se encoge de hombros―. Mañana me le perderé la mayor parte del día, así que no puedo rehusarme ―Explica―. Pasaré por aquí antes del mediodía y terminaremos de cuadrar los detalles, ¿te parece?

―Claro ―Murmuro por lo bajo.

Ella se da media vuelta y se dispone a recorrer de nueva cuenta el pasillo para llegar a la puerta, pero antes de tomar el pomo entre sus manos, me mira por encima del hombro.

―Deberías descansar un poco, Sakura ―Ambas sabemos qué la lleva a decir eso―. Nos vemos mañana, cuídate.

Dicho esto se va, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, es entonces cuando me permito tomar una bocanada de aire y paso las palmas de mis manos por mi rostro, despejándome a la fuerza. Decidida a no caer en más quebraderos de cabeza, me pongo a cocinar algo.

…

―De verdad, ya no quiero más ―Le comento a Sasori cuando intenta ordenar otro plato para el desayuno. Esta mañana apareció en la puerta de casa, decidido a invitarme algo de comer. Es un buen chico, eso ya lo sabía, siempre al pendiente de mí y buscando alguna manera para distraerme. Porque aunque no sabe por todo lo que estoy pasando, estoy segura de que intuye que algo no va bien, siempre fue muy suspicaz y si a eso se le añade que ahora tiene el instinto de policía, soy una fuente de agua cristalina ante su mirada, lo cual, a mi parecer, es un arma de doble filo.

―Bueno, desisto —Se rinde, colocando las manos en el aire con los ojos cerrados, luego los abre y siento el ámbar taladrarme—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Lo sopeso unos segundos, estamos a la mitad de la mañana, por lo que Ino tardará un poco en llegar a la casa, en pocas palabras, tengo tiempo libre antes de comenzar con la mentira a Sasuke. Frunzo los labios al recordarlo y de inmediato lo alejo de mi mente. Mientras menos piense en él, mejor, aunque resulta algo ridículo pensarlo cuando en unas horas deberé corroborar lo que Ino le dirá, cosa que significa tener un intercambio de palabras del cual no estoy segura en salir bien parada.

―Considerando que estoy a reventar ―Masajeo mi barriga en círculos para afianzar mi acotación―, creo que podemos quedarnos unos minutos más, esperamos a que la comida baje y mientras me cuentas el motivo que te trajo de regreso a la ciudad.

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios lentamente y aunque se da su tiempo bebiendo de su café humeante, al final responde simplonamente.

―Estoy de vacaciones, ya te lo dije.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo?

―15 días. ―Comenta, estirándose en la silla para mayor comodidad―. A penas regrese iniciaré con el último periodo de entrenamiento en la academia.

―Muy bien ―Le sonrío―. Me alegro por ti.

―¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas?

«Todo lo opuesto a lo que había planeado».

―Bien, me graduaré en unos meses ―Eso espero, aunque no lo digo, es lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

Dejando su taza ahora vacía sobre la mesa, se acerca y me examina detenidamente, creo que comienzo a sonrojarme, así que desvío la mirada y cruzo mis brazos en forma de escudo. Lo escucho reprimir una risa.

―¿Y bien, Sakura?

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Refuto, aún sin mirarlo, sintiendo una desagradable corriente atravesar mi columna vertebral.

―¿No me hablaras de ello, cierto? ―Murmura.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―Lo escucho suspirar y después siento un pequeño movimiento en la mesa, eso me incita a mirarlo y quisiera no hacerlo, pues lo consigo cerca de mi rostro, con las manos afianzadas sobre la mesa y la parte superior de su torso sobre ésta. Mis ojos se abren por la cercanía y mi garganta se seca. No es por nada en particular, solo la sorpresa―. Sasori…

―Algo te ocurre, Sakura, lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos conociéndonos? ―Pregunta, pero no me da oportunidad de responder―. Trece, o quizás quince años ya. Bastante tiempo. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me preocupo por ti, te he notado extraña estos días y quisiera ayudarte, si me dejarás, claro… ―No agrega más, en cambio sigue observándome atentamente, puede que esperando a que le confiese algo, pero no puedo. Por más que lo aprecie estos son mis asuntos y quiero mantenerlos así, además, no es como si dentro de unos meses no se fuese a enterar.

―No ocurre nada, Sasori. Te lo estás imaginando.

Sin creerme ni un ápice de lo que he dicho, se separa lentamente y se queda de pie con su metro ochenta de estatura. Realiza un leve encogimiento de hombros.

―Supongo que sí ―Ni él ni yo creemos eso, pero lo dejamos pasar―. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

―Sí, vamos. ―Me pongo de pie con cuidado y después de cancelada la cuenta, salimos de la cafetería, el día de hoy ha amanecido frío y húmedo, por lo que Sasori pidió prestado el auto que sus padres no usan para que me pudiese trasladar, ya que está al tanto de que la única manera en la que me montaría en su motocicleta fuese si me apuntaran con un arma. Que dramática puedo ser a veces.

Me abre la puerta del copiloto con caballerosidad y espera hasta que esté dentro para ir a su asiento, a mi lado. La calefacción en el interior es agradable y muy necesaria en estos casos, por lo que conduce en un cómodo silencio. Al cruzar por nuestra calle residencial, nos encontramos con una moderada cantidad de agua en el asfalto, a medio camino de casa, extrañados, nos miramos el uno al otro, se supone que en nuestro conjunto derramar tal cantidad de agua está prohibido. La expectativa crece en mi interior mientras nos acercamos más y más a casa pero es cuando detallo que todo esa agua proviene del interior cuando me alerto.

Bajándonos rápido del auto tan solo estacionarlo, me apresuro a buscar mis llaves y abrir. Dentro todo es una pequeña inundación, hay agua por todas partes de la casa, al dar un paso dentro mis zapatos se mojan en segundos.

―Diablos… ―Musito sintiendo mis medias pesadas.

―Debe ser alguna tubería averiada ―Responde Sasori a mi espalda―. Lo mejor será revisarla cuanto antes.

―Sí ―Asiento y rápidamente comenzamos a verificar cada una de las conexiones de agua de la casa, en ningún rincón de la planta baja encuentro algo extraño así que decidimos ir arriba y veo una pequeña corriente formarse a las afueras de la puerta de mi habitación. Llego rápidamente hasta allí y me encuentro con que, al igual que abajo, todo está inundado pero aquí la afluencia de agua es mayor. Veo cada lugar y el único que me genera sospechas es el baño, y resulta ser de allí de donde proviene toda la inundación, la conexión que lleva el agua fría a la ducha ha colapsado y de una gran fisura sale un chorro de agua, el que ha provocado todo esto.

―Es fácil de arreglar, solo tenemos que detener el agua antes de que se inunde toda la cuadra. ―Advierte Sasori, acercándose―. ¿Tienes una caja de herramientas?

―Creo que sí.

―Pues necesito que la busques, Sakura, mientras yo ―Mira las cuatro paredes del baño con atención y depara en el tanque del retrete, se acerca y desplazando lo que se encuentra encima, aleja la cubierta y se descubre una llave azul entre la pared y la porcelana, la gira y pronto el chorro se disminuye hasta cesar en su totalidad―, ya está. ―Para cuando se gira hacia mí me doy cuenta de que las botas de sus pantalones están empapadas, al igual que las mías.

―Lo siento.

―No te preocupes ―Minimiza mirando también hacia sus piernas―. Lo primordial es encontrar la caja de herramientas.

―Sí, voy por ella. ―Salgo casi corriendo del cuarto de baño de mi habitación y busco en la parte baja del mesón, pero no encuentro nada. Muerdo mi labio y pienso un poco, decantándome por el cuarto de aseo, entre un montón de objetos que jamás he utilizado, ―solían ser herramientas que papá usaba en su tiempo libre―, encuentro la caja y con cuidado, subo los escalones para llegar a mi habitación. Encuentro a Sasori de pie en el baño, aún mirando la fisura del tubo, examinándola, supongo.

Le entrego la dichosa caja y él la toma, comienza a rebuscar hasta dar con unas pinzas, lo que parece cinta flexible de color blanco y un poco de silicón industrial. Con rapidez procede a colocarle el silicón de secado rápido hasta cubrir todo los ángulos, aguarda unos segundos y comienza a rodearlo con teflón, para cuando usa las pinzas para ajustar ya yo estoy eternamente agradecida con él.

―Listo ―Comunica, poniéndose de pie―. Solo es una medida temporal, ese tubo tiene que ser reemplazado cuanto antes, pero mientras eso ocurre, servirá.

―Te lo agradezco mucho, Sasori. Yo nunca habría logrado solucionar el problema tan rápido.

―Para eso estamos ―Guarda los utensilios rápidamente y cierra la caja―. Ahora, creo que necesitaras ayuda para limpiar todo este desastre.

Me pongo lívida al caer en cuenta de que tendré que secar una casa de dos plantas y con cada habitación llena de agua. Bonita forma de pasar mi día.

―Agradezco en demasía tu ayuda, de verdad ―Admito.

―Ya, deja de agradecer tanto y comencemos con la limpieza ―Dice con expresión divertida. Salimos del cuarto de baño y aunque me avergüenza un poco que estemos en mi habitación, me ocupo en salir, aunque me extraño de no sentirlo detrás, es entonces cuando giro y me lo encuentro de pie, al lado de la puerta, mirando hacia el escritorio que está allí, intrigada, vuelvo en mis pasos y pierdo el aliento cuando lo encuentro ensimismado mirando mi ecografía.

…

―¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ―Murmura Ino a penas entra a la casa―. Hay agua por todas partes.

Suspiro al escucharla y dejo el trapeador a un lado. Sasori se ha marchado hace poco, juntos despejamos la planta superior pero me sentía tan incómoda y tensa que no podía ni mirarle el rostro y al final inventé excusas para despacharlo. Afortunadamente no comentó nada sobre mi estado pero era más que obvio que la noticia lo había sorprendido.

―Es una larga historia.

―Imagino que sí… ―Murmura acercándose hacia la cocina y mirando que está en igual estado―. ¿Pasó un tsunami y no me enteré?

―Muy graciosa ―Digo sin humor―, pero no, la tubería del baño falló y he aquí el resultado ―Señalo con los brazos abiertos todo a mi alrededor.

―Que desastre.

―Dímelo a mi ―Continuo escurriendo mi trapeador para volver a pasarlo y que seque un poco mejor. Con suerte ninguno de los muebles se habrá dañado, aunque no estaré segura hasta que se sequen. Simplemente lo que me faltaba.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?! ―Chilla Ino de repente cuando estoy por comenzar a trapear de nuevo.

Me detengo en el acto y le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva.

―¿Acaso no es obvio?

―No seas tonta, en tu estado no debes andar trapeando. ¡Puede resultar peligroso para el bebé! ―Y por segunda o quizás tercera vez en el día, pierdo el color de mi rostro. Lo olvidé por completo.

Ino no tarda en arrebatar el objeto de su histeria, y ahora la mía, de mis manos y fruncir el ceño.

―No lo recordaba ―Llevo una mano a mi frente y masajeo suavemente.

―Lo he notado ―Suelta tajante, luego suspira, como tratando calmarse―. Diablos, me tocará trapear bastante.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Ino, tienes una cita con Sai.

Por una fracción de segundos veo la añoranza deslizarse por su expresión, pero luego se recupera y mira a su alrededor.

―¿Recuerdas lo que decíamos de pequeñas? ―Pregunta tranquilamente―: «La amistad primero que cualquier chico». Sai puede esperar unas horas, frentona. Estoy segura que no le molestará.

―Pero Ino, no me parece justo que pierdas tu cita por mi culpa.

―¿Inundaste la casa apropósito?

―No. ―Respondo extrañada.

―Entonces no es tu culpa, estas cosas pasan y ya ―Dando un nuevo vistazo a su entorno, se encoge de hombros―. Ahora déjame ponerme manos a la obra.

Cada vez que la veo limpiar ganas de pegarme la cabeza contra la pared me sacuden, recordando una y otra vez lo que ha dicho. ¿Por qué mi mejor amiga tenía que ser tan especial? ¿Por qué su padre tenía que gustarme tanto? Varias preguntas como esas llegan a mi mente, una detrás de otra, sin darme tregua alguna.

¿Seguirá en pie ese dicho cuando se entere de todo?

Cruzo mis dedos mentalmente para creer que sí. Si existe alguna mínima esperanza de que no perderé su amistad, quiero aferrarme a ella con fuerza desmedida por más tonta que sea. Puede que resulte hipócrita de mi parte, pero la realidad es que sin Ino yo estaría completamente sola en todo esto.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas.**

 **Les tengo un adelanto del próximo capítulo, ¡Reencuentro SasuSaku! :3**

 **Mi historia ya está llegando a lo que quiero en sí. Y aunque sé que para algunos la repetitiva Sakura reprochándose por lo que hizo podrá resultar un poco tediosa, no cambiará de opinión de un segundo a otro, ¿así es la conciencia, no?**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —Me lanza una mirada recelosa.

—Porque no... —Me retuerzo sobre el sofá mientras desvío la mirada—. No quiero molestarles.

—¡Por favor! —Bufa al instante—. Ni que fuese la primera vez que te quedas a dormir en casa. A papá no le molestará.

¿De verdad no lo hará? Yo no estoy tan segura como Ino en ese asunto.

—Ese es su espacio y no me parece adecuado.

Suspirando con fastidio, se lanza sobre el sillón y mira al techo. Sé lo que está haciendo y no me agrada.

—A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que en realidad sucede?

—Nada.

—No te creo.

—Pero es la verdad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿La de quién?

Mordiendo mi labio subo las piernas para colocarlas sobre el asiento y obtener una mejor postura que alivie el dolor de espalda que me ha invadido, y a su vez, para hacer tiempo.

Ino ha terminado de limpiar todo minutos antes, merece una condecoración por su perseverancia para con el trapeador y mi indeseada inundación. Todo iba bien, ella ya se iba a encontrar con Sai, pues nos ha caído la noche sin darnos cuenta, hasta que a mis pies torpes les ha dado por resbalarse en una pequeña porción del piso que se había llenado de jabón líquido. El alma me llegó al suelo cuando sucedió, pero rápidamente acudió en mi ayuda para evitar algún incidente del cual luego nos lamentaríamos. Y desde entonces, por más que le he prometido ser más cautelosa con mis pasos, no ha dejado de insistir en que la casa no es adecuada ni para mí ni para el bebé hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Odio admitirlo, pero puede que tenga razón. No obstante, no me apetece quedarme durmiendo en su casa así solo sea por esta noche. Quedarme en aquel lugar implicaría muchas cosas a las que justo ahora no quiero hacerles frente.

—La mía, por favor, respeta mi decisión.

—La respeto —Suelta—, pero no el que seas una cabezota.

Se pone de pie y le echa un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, puedo ver la exasperación en su mirada.

—Ve, o llegarás tarde.

—Sakura.

—Ino.

—Diablos —Lleva una de sus manos hasta el tabique y ejerce presión mientras cierra los ojos. Luego, en cámara lenta, detiene sus movimientos y me enfoca. Una pequeña sonrisa brilla en su terso rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo una idea.

«Ay no.»

—Te vendrás conmigo —Escucharla me hace rodar los ojos—. Y así matare dos pájaros de un tiro —Abro mi boca para continuar protestando cuando me calla elevando su dedo—. Ven conmigo y así podré irme tranquila a mi cita con Sai.

—¿Salir con ustedes? ¡No!

—No me refiero a eso —Intenta no crisparse—. Veras, si tú me acompañas a casa serás mi cuartada perfecta, mi padre no sospechará que me le he escapado por obvias razones —Dice, señalándome con una mano—. Y yo podré estar con Sai, y tranquila, porque sé que estarás a salvo allá.

A salvo es lo que menos me sentiría estando bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke.

—No me parece.

Entonces su entrecejo se marca de manera pronunciada y sus ojos se entrecierran, anunciando la llegada de su irritación.

—Haruno, ya no tengo tiempo para juegos, harás lo que te pido por mí, tu mejor amiga. Y ya está. Nada de peros.

Se levanta con decisión de su lugar y me extiende una mano pero al ver que no la tomo, coge mi brazo con suavidad y me levanta. No oculto mi desagrado hacia su acción, pero esto pronto cambia cuando me lleva a las escaleras. Llegamos a mi habitación y ella le da un repaso a todo, decidiendo por ir en busca de un bolso más o menos grande, que pronto llena de ropa que va escogiendo al azar de mi armario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Lanzo una pregunta retórica.

—Lo que ves —Se aleja de la cama en la que ha depositado el bolso y comienza a abrir las gavetas de los costados. Da con el de mis bragas y sin pudor alguno comienza a hurgar en ellas.

—¡Para, por el amor de Dios! —Me ofusco. Camino hacia ella y le alejo las manos con una reprimenda leve de las mías. La miro de mala manera antes de tomar un par del montón y cerrar el compartimiento. Las sumerjo en el interior del bolso cuando ella aparece por la puerta del baño. Definitivamente no conoce los límites de la privacidad ni un no por respuesta, pues no ha deparado en tomar mi desodorante y cepillo de dientes, logrando que al final sí abandone la casa por esta noche, solo espero no arrepentirme luego.

...

—Pasa. —Sintiéndome completamente fuera de lugar, entro detrás de Ino. El nudo en el fondo de mi garganta me hace dudar de los motivos por los que vine aquí. No fue una buena idea. Me quedo de pie cuando la puerta se cierra, expectante, con los nervios de punta.

Mi mejor amiga parece no notarlo, pues sigue su camino como si nada y se dirige a la cocina. No me pasa desapercibido que la luz en ésta se encuentra apagada, por lo que intuyo que Sasuke no está en casa. Mejor para mí, así solo tendré que subir a la habitación de Ino y no salir hasta que pueda marcharme por la mañana. Sujeto mi bolso con más fuerza y sigo los pasos de la ojiazul. Recibo el vaso de agua que me extiende y lo tomo gustosa, pensando que con el líquido me garganta dejará de tener esa extraña sensación, pero no es así. Y probablemente no cambie hasta que esté lejos de este lugar.

Mi parlanchina amiga habla sobre el nuevo acuerdo tan tranquila, que confirmo que solo estamos nosotras. Mucho más cuando nombra a cierto personaje de tez pálida, con el que se reunirá a las 8:00 p.m. Me siento fatal por dañarle sus planes de hoy, cosa que le hago saber y motivo por el cual me disculpo, pero Ino pasa de mí y sigue relatando las pautas a seguir.

Su padre no llegará sino hasta pasada las 7:00 p.m, seguramente de alguna reunión importante. En cuanto él la haya visto y sin levantar sospechas, nos iremos a dormir temprano. Y es allí cuando comenzará su proceso de fuga, la muy arriesgada se escapará por la puerta trasera sin importar que su papá esté merodeando por allí.

Cuadrado todo y sin ninguna pregunta, se pone a preparar algo de comer y yo rápidamente me apunto para ayudarla. Comemos en —casi— total calma y charlamos un poco. Luego subimos a su habitación y busca algo adecuado para su cita, no es que esté mal vestida, nunca lo está, pero su atuendo es más del estilo diurno.

Encendemos la televisión y colocamos un episodio de una serie policíaca que a ambas nos encanta, pero a la que Ino no presta real atención pues se pone a hablar por teléfono por largo rato. ¿El personaje?

No podía ser otro que Sai.

Obviando su conversación me concentro en la serie, y hasta en los comerciales, con tal de no ponerme a pensar en otros asuntos.

Poco después de que deje su móvil, el mío comienza a sonar. Rebusco en uno de los bolsillos externos de la bolsa que he traído y doy con él. Es Sasori quien llama. Recuerdo con lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió esta tarde y tengo muchas ganas de enterrar mi cabeza debajo de la tierra para no ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. Al sexto timbrazo, deja de sonar y yo me quedo mirando la notificación de llamada perdida.

—¿Quién era? —Pregunta Ino.

—Sasori.

—¿Aún sigue en la ciudad? —Inquiere mirándose las puntas de su largo cabello.

—Sí, estará aquí por un par de días más —Resuelvo, dejando el aparato a un lado.

—¿Y por qué no le contestaste?

—No lo sé —Miento fatalmente.

El colchón a mi lado se hunde y pronto siento la mirada inquisitiva que me lanza. Hago como que si no la noto, pero entonces carraspea con fuerza. Al mirarla, encuentro la interrogante plasmada en su expresión.

—¿Discutieron, no es así? —Estoy por negarle cuando me interrumpe—: ¿Se ha enterado de qué va a ser padre, acaso?

La saliva se me atora y comiendo a toser como loca, sin poder creer lo que acabo de escuchar. Esto debe ser una broma, razono, mientras inhalo un poco de aire y me recompongo.

—No digas tonterías, Ino —Gruño—. No se ha enterado de nada porque él no es... —Me muerdo la lengua en el acto cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar de nuevo.

Me mira atenta, sabiendo quien está al otro lado del teléfono y espera a observar cualquier movimiento. Atiendo la llamada queriendo rehuir de su escrutinio.

—Hola —Saludo con suavidad.

—Sakura —Responde el pelirrojo con el mismo tono—, ¿qué tal va todo? ¿Pudiste terminar de limpiar?

—Si... Ino me ayudó —Muerdo mi labio cuando el silencio se apodera de la llamada.

—Bien —Retoma pasando los segundos y me imagino que está cavilando—, ¿puedo ir a verte?

—No —Niego con la cabeza, como si en realidad pudiese verme—. No estoy en casa.

—Ah —Musita—. Entonces hablaremos luego.

—Bien.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

Su repentina disculpa me descoloca tanto que tardo más de lo necesario en contestar, provocando que la rubia quiera acercarse a husmear. ¿Pero qué es lo que le ocurre?

—No tienes porqué. Todo está bien —Digo una mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

—Eso me alegra, ten una buena noche.

—Tu igual, descansa.

La llamada termina de inmediato y yo bajo el teléfono. Este día ha sido tan extraño. Guardo mi teléfono y me arreglo la coleta que se me ha ido deshaciendo desde que llegué, negándome a mirar a mi acompañante por más que ella quiera.

—Tienes muchas cosas que contarme —Sentencia por lo bajo. Meneo mi cabeza con cuidado, pero no le respondo.

Aún cautelosa, se pone a revisar el móvil y pronto salta de la cama. La veo correr a la ducha y por primera vez en años, Ino se da un baño de menos de una hora de duración. Debe tener muchas ganas de ver a su cita, me rio para mis adentros ante esto, claro que las tiene.

Al salir se unta crema con aroma a orquídeas y comienza a rebuscar entre su ropa interior, recordándome lo de antes en casa. Saca un conjunto de encaje morado, muy sexy, y regresa al cuarto de baño. No tiene reparo, mucho menos remedio.

Me enfoco nuevamente en lo que transmiten por la televisión y la dejo arreglarse a su gusto, lo más que puede sin crear sospechas. La hora se acerca a gran velocidad, pero su padre aún no ha llegado. Me alegra tanto que así sea, pero justo cuando miro hacia arriba e intento destensar un poco mis erguidos hombros, Ino regresa disparada a la habitación. La miro con una ceja arqueada, pero no tiene necesidad de responder porque verla ponerse una camiseta de una banda con un pantalón de algodón me dan a entender que mi pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad. Bueno, tampoco es así, pero se siente como algo similar.

Me acerco al borde de la cama y me apresuro a colocarme los zapatos. Siento el latido apresurado en mi cabeza, en un rato tendré una buena jaqueca. Me pongo de pie y miro mi cuerpo.

—Vamos.

Descendemos las escaleras que nos llevarán a la planta baja y tengo que sujetarme con fuerza de la barandilla para no caer, de pronto mis piernas se han vuelto más inestables de lo normal. Abajo no hay ni pista de su padre.

—¿Estás segura que ha regresado? —Me lamento porque al inicio mi voz suene tan débil y timorata.

—Sí, debe andar por aquí —Repone comenzando a andar rumbo a la cocina, la cual sigue vacía, después nos dirigimos al recibidor y al final, ella decide, justo como la vez anterior, arrastrarme a su despacho. Un lugar tan de él.

Y allí está.

De pie frente a su escritorio.

Mostrando su fabulosa espalda cubierta por el traje azul marino.

Resultando imponente aún cuando no lo pretende.

—¡Papá! —Pronuncia una entusiasta rubia. Si su intención es no levantar sospechas, actuando de esa manera no creo que lo logre.

Sasuke levanta su mirada de los papeles y se da la media vuelta. Puede ver su sorpresa al encontrarme allí, entrometiéndome en su hogar. Me siento minúscula y fuera de lugar cuando me escudriña con la mirada... pero extrañamente, también viva.

—Hola —Tan escueto como de costumbre.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión?

—Bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Repone mi amiga, quedándose ahí. Entonces, como recordando que existo, me rodea los hombros—. Sakura pasará la noche aquí.

—¿Qué?

Sabía que no le agradaría la idea.

—Su casa ha sufrido una pequeña inundación y le he pedido que se quede esta noche conmigo mientras todo se seca —Lo dice tan pancha, como si estuviese dando la hora, porque quizás para ella sea un acto tan simple como ese.

—Ya veo —Me mira una vez más y tengo que reprimir el instinto de llevarme las manos a mis antebrazos para acariciarlos por el escalofrío que me sacude. No obstante, soy incapaz de bajar la mirada—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?

Procesar que se dirige a mí se me dificulta.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Lo ves? —Me codea Ino— Sabía que no tendría ningún problema, ¿no es así, padre?

—Sí —Apenas lo dice, sé que miente. Su lenguaje corporal, ahora tenso, no es el que alguien cómodo tendría.

¿Tan difícil se le es siquiera la idea de tolerarme aunque sean solo un par de horas?

Ser consciente de esto duele, más de lo que creí.

Desvío mi mirada para tomar un poco de aire y dejar de beber de su presencia, que aunque no requerida en este momento, no deja de ser tan intensa.

Me está mirando, puedo sentir como me taladra con su ónix y debo reprimir el mirarlo de regreso. Nada bueno saldrá de eso.

Escucho como cierra uno de los compartimientos de su escritorio y luego sus pasos en el recién instaurado silencio. Por más que quiero evitarlo no puedo hacer como si nada ocurriese y el estómago se me revuelve.

Me coloco un mechón de mi cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja y suspiro.

—Iré al baño un momento —Le susurro a Ino por lo bajo, quien asiente comprensivamente y me da un espacio para salir. Mientras más me alejo de él, más se acentúa un desagradable vacío.

Subo de regreso a la habitación con premura y me encierro en el baño. De inmediato miro mi reflejo en el espejo de bordes lustrados y me llevo la mano al estómago, intentando calmarme. Esto no puede seguir así, yo no puedo seguir así. Tengo que calmarme, respirar hondo y recordar que la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Ino, y no él, quiso. Elevo una comisura que destila amargura, si un genio le apareciera a Sasuke Uchiha, lo más probable sería que pidiera que borraran la noche de fin de año, o en todo casa que no ocurriera. Debe sentirse avergonzado, como el hombre que es, de haberse acostado con una chiquilla como yo, pero yo no puedo mentirme y creer lo mismo. Me gustó estar con él, aunque sólo fue una vez, me fascinó conocerlo en el plano de amante y sentir sus caricias, sus besos, escuchar lo que me susurraba... pero ese no es su caso.

Llevo mis palmas al rostro y las froto sin importar qué, debo aclararme.

Lavo mis manos más de lo necesario y aguardo unos segundos antes de regresar a la habitación. Ino aún no regresa y aunque acaba de comenzar un nuevo episodio de la serie de antes, no me apetece verla ya, no estoy de humor. Sin embargo, tomo asiento en la cama y espero a que mi amiga regrese. Está más que decidido que no bajaré de nuevo hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando salga de aquí.

Asiento al vacío para reafirmar mi sentencia cuando la puerta se abre. La ojiazul camina confusa y con una extraña mueca en su rostro. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí y se reafirma, reculando sin cesar.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto al verla tan ensimismada.

—No tendré problemas —Responde por inercia y casi como si ni ella se lo creyera.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Papá salió.

¿De nuevo?

—¿Qué?

Ella comienza a afirmar con su cabeza y pasado el rato se despega de la puerta y camina hago mí. Sigue notándose desorientada.

—Esto es increíble —Continúa—, todo resultará más fácil de lo que creí. Salió, Sakura. Y... —Cierra la boca y se pone a pensar nuevamente en lo extraño que debe resultarle que Sasuke salga— No creo que vuelva temprano.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se lanza en su cama sin ninguna clase de cuidado y luego se da la vuelta para mirarme. Coloca una de sus almohadas debajo de su nuca y parpadea.

—Está saliendo con alguien.

Mis ojos se abren más de lo necesario al oírla. ¿Sale con alguien? Genial, ahora no solo crearé una brecha entre su hija y él, sino que también con su nueva pareja, aunque...

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—No es oficial y mucho menos me lo ha dicho, pero intuyo que así es —Comienza a buscar las palabras para explicarse—, los últimos días ha estado extraño, incluso en el almuerzo de ayer, no parecía él. Lo noto ausente en ocasiones y más pensativo de lo normal así que no encuentro otra explicación coherente. Tiene una novia, aunque ese término resulte un poco ridículo a su edad.

—No creo que ese sea el caso, Ino —No quiero, pienso para mí misma.

—Yo sí, lo conozco. Además, ¿por qué, sino, saldría a penas recibiera un mensaje?

«Porque solo quiere una excusa para poder huir de mí.»

Entonces lo entiendo, la hemos liado, y ahora estoy mucho más segura que antes que se arrepiente de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. ¿También se arrepentirá del bebé que lentamente se forma en mi vientre?

Eso ya sería mucho para mí, puede odiarme cuanto quiera y hasta repugnarme pero no a mi hijo.

—Puede que tengas razón —Le respondo para no dejarla hablando sola. Vuelvo mi vista al televisor y me centro en los nuevos comerciales, o por lo menos lo intento. De pronto me asaltan muchas cosas en las que pensar y el dolor de cabeza comienza a hacerse presente.

—¡Joder! —Chillan a mi lado—. ¡Llegaré tarde! —Pronuncia, saltando de la cama y caminando hasta donde ha quedado su celular y jadear dramáticamente—. Tengo quince minutos para alistarme, ¡ayúdame Sakura! —Estoy por pedirle que recupere un poco de cordura pero me detiene con sus balbuceos—, ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Muestro arriba o abajo? ¿Y sí hace frío o calor? —Camina de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, rebuscando entre las prendas de su armario y algunas otras cosas.

—Tranquilízate —Pido, cansándome de solo mirarla hacer todo eso—. ¿A qué lugar irán?

—Cena, cine, parque —Suelta apresuradamente—. ¡No tengo idea! —Se lleva las manos a sus sienes para acunarlas, se está estresando, en mi opinión, sin ninguna necesidad.

—Entonces utiliza algo versátil —Resuelvo, yendo a su encuentro. Paso muchas de sus hermosas prendas y las que me gustan más para la ocasión las pongo sobre la cama. Ella me observa atenta, mordisqueándose una uña—. Para ya, te arruinaras la manicura —Me burlo, sacando un pantalón pitillo negro y lanzándolo hacia la colcha. Por último, me decido por darle un repaso a su cuerpo cubierto por el pijama y me hago a un lado—. Pantalón, blusa y chaqueta, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Depende, ¿qué pantalón, cual de todas las blusas que tiraste y que combine con mis chaquetas?

—Pantalón negro, blusa sin mangas verde y cualquiera de tus chaquetas —Meneo mi mano en el aire—. Yo que sé Ino, nuestros estilos difieren mucho.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Y, ¿qué decides?

—No lo sé.

—Quince minutos —Recuerdo e intento reprimir una risa cuando se ofusca nuevamente. Creo que Sai tendrá que esperar un poco más.

...

Me muevo de un lado a otro en la cama, inquieta. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien dormir en cama ajena, pues tengo cierto apego a la mía pese a que la de Ino es muy cómoda y grande.

Doy media vuelta y me coloco de costado mirando a la pared de color marfil en la que se encuentra una gran ventana cubierta por una cortina color salmón y hueso. Extiendo mi mano para buscar mi teléfono y mirar la hora. La luz me pega de lleno y tengo que entrecerrar mis ojos para poder enfocar bien pasado el rato.

2:30 a.m. Ino no ha llegado y creo que Sasuke tampoco, ¿cómo es que estoy sola en una casa ajena entonces? Esto es tan extraño... e incómodo.

Me coloco de espaldas al colchón y hago girar mi celular entre mi índice y el pulgar. No creo poder conciliar el sueño, por lo menos no profundo.

No debería estar aquí.

¿Cómo le irá Ino? ¿Dónde estará Sasuke?

Dejo el aparato a un lado y me llevo un brazo flexionado hacia mis ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Promete ser una larga noche.

Despierto de mi pequeño descanso cuando la boca del estómago comienza a arder. Aplico masajes en mi abdomen para aliviarlo y espero a que pase. No suelo tener acidez, pero las pocas veces que me da, es un poco tediosa. Me alejo las mantas del cuerpo y busco una mejor posición. Nada sirve, sigue la sensación de ardor.

Irritada y aún un poco somnolienta, me levanto, voy con cuidado hasta el baño para hacer una de mis necesidades y al terminar reviso el comportamiento izquierdo del lavamos empotrado. Encuentro un vaso que pronto lleno con agua de grifo y lo tomo sin pausa. La sensación persiste por un rato más y comienzo a irritarme de verdad. ¿Tenía que darme justo cuando logré conciliar el sueño?

Regreso a la cama con el ceño fruncido y la mano en el estómago. Vuelvo a recostarme de medio lado y aguardo con la poca paciencia que soy capaz de reunir a esta hora. Sigo incómoda y ya comienzo a impacientarme cuando transcurre la media hora y no se ha ido la sensación. Bufando vuelvo a levantarme y sopeso ir abajo y buscar un poco de leche, es lo único que me alivia en estos casos, pero me siento una entrometida en este hogar y más andando a mis anchas. El ardor sube a mi esófago y me hace recapacitarlo, Sasuke no está, no lo he escuchado llegar por lo que sigo sola, puedo ir, beber un poco de leche y regresar en un santiamén. ¿No es difícil, verdad?

Solo será un minuto.

Decidida a realizar mi hazaña en tiempo extremadamente reducido, adentro mis pies en mis pantuflas afelpadas y salgo de la habitación. Todo el pasillo está oscuro así que tengo que valerme de mi memoria para recordar donde hay algo que pueda resultar peligroso para mi integridad física. La planta baja si está un poco iluminada, han dejado la lámpara de la cocina encendida y su luz baña parte del lugar. Camino hacia la nevera y la abro, hurgando entre los envases hasta dar con el que necesito. Busco un vaso y bebo apresuradamente. Guardo de nuevo el cartón y lavo lo que utilicé, lo seco y lo guardo antes de regresar en mis pasos. No debo permanecer aquí más de lo necesario y eso aplica para este instante y el amanecer. Cojo la agarradera de la escalera y subo el primer par de escalones antes de escuchar un sonido agudo, tenue pero claro, el del cristal cuando se parte. Mis sentidos entran en alerta y mi espalda toma una posición erguida y tensa. El pasillo por el que ha retumbado es en el que está el despacho de Sasuke. ¿Regresaría ya?

«Eso no te importa. Sigue tu camino.»

Debería, mi conciencia me dice lo correcto pero mis actividades motoras parecen tener vida propia cuando bajo los peldaños escalados y con la piel de gallina, echo a andar hacia allí. Sólo será un vistazo, me cercioro de que todo esté en orden y sin ser detectada regreso a la alcoba.

Veo la gran puerta oscura entreabierta y escucho de nuevo como suenan algunos cristales. Con la respiración un poco errática, me asomo por la abertura. Al principio no veo nada fuera de lugar, ni a nadie, para ser exacta, pero sé que está aquí. Tengo la misma extraña sensación que me embarga cada vez que él anda cerca y aunque eso debería ser una señal de alerta para mí, en este momento no le presto atención.

La luz está encendida y puedo ver en el interior, pero sigo sin tener alguna pista de su paradero hasta que entra en mi campo de visión. Ya no lleva la chaqueta de su traje y se ha arremangado la camisa hasta la parte baja de los codos, con dos de los botones abiertos y el cabello un poco alborotado. Lo miro caminar hasta uno de sus estantes y abrir una botella para servirse un trago de algún tipo de licor que no reconozco, después andar hacia su escritorio y hurgar en los cajones, dando con un marco de fotografía. Imagino que debe contener algo dentro más no soy capaz de verlo porque está hacia él.

Su expresión adquiere un ápice de añoranza desconocida mientras delinea los bordes del artículo, lentamente, como si temiera que se rompiera entre sus dedos. No me agrada verlo de esta manera, parece... abatido.

¿Qué lo habrá puesto así?

Sé que debo irme, que me objetivo al venir aquí ya está cumplido pero no puedo despegarme de la puerta, ni frenar las ganas que tengo de ir a su encuentro y darle un abrazo. ¿Cómo alguien que en público puede parecer que nada le afecta a solas puede caer en ese estado? Y más aún, ¿por qué me sorprende? Es humano, después de todo.

—Amiko —Susurra entonces, sin despegar la vista del cuadro. Mis ojos escuecen al escuchar su tono y entenderlo, es _su_ nombre, extraña a su difunta esposa, a la madre de Ino. Quiero llorar porque eso solo sirve de confirmación para lo que yo ya imaginaba. Me llevo una mano al pecho cuando creo que la respiración me está fallando y puedo dejar escapar algún sonido que delate mi presencia. Comienzo a retroceder lentamente, la acidez ha quedado en segundo plano, ahora lo que me atormenta es otra cosa.

Al tercer paso de retroceso que doy, tropiezo con una mesa que olvidé por completo a causa de mi actual estado de shock y está hace un chirrido al deslizarse un poco.

Mi pecho comienza a subir y bajar con una velocidad vertiginosa, nada saludable y yo solo quiero echar a correr. Desaparecer. Justo cuando he decidido que eso es lo que debo hacer, escucho pasos. Cierro mis ojos por instinto, todavía de espaldas y con miedo a girarme. Todo esto es inaudito, irracional, desastroso.

Su voz me clava un puñal en mi corazón cuando lo escucho pronunciar mi nombre. No me vuelvo, no me siento capaz. Estoy segura de que lloraré si lo veo al rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Comienzo a pasar el pulgar una y otra vez por la superficie de madera.

—Solo... he venido al escuchar el sonido de cristales romperse —Me cuesta mucho reprimir un sollozo. Tengo que salir de aquí—. Ya me voy.

—Espera —Apresura, casi como en un impulso y yo, como una tonta, me quedo en el sitio. Aguardando a lo que tenga que decirme—. Sakura, yo... —Pero entonces se calla y con amargura admito que entre nosotros pocas cosas pueden ser pronunciadas—. Preferiría que nos topáramos lo menos posible de ahora en adelante —Suelta velozmente.

Mi cerebro tiene un cortocircuito al oírlo. No hay que ser un genio para saber a lo que se refiere. Llevo ambas manos a mis costados y las dejo descansar laxas allí. Duele, duele mucho. No quiere tenerme cerca.

Sin decir nada, retomo mi camino a la planta superior y me encierro, dejando escapar mis emociones a borbotones por medio de llanto y reproches. Dejando fluir mi malestar y mis tormentos.

Para cuando Ino regresa ya ha comenzado a salir el sol y yo me hago la dormida, volviéndome un ovillo. A primera hora hago como que si recién me levanto cuando no he podido pegar un ojo desde que me acosté y tomo mis cosas. Me despido de una adormilada rubia y salgo sin hacer ruido.

No pretendo regresar aquí jamás.

* * *

 **Al principio planeaba extender su reencuentro, pero me gustó como quedó de esta manera.**

 **¿Se imaginan a dónde fue Sasuke y por qué estaba en ese estado?**

 **Me encantaría leerlos, sus comentarios y deducciones me alegran el día.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo pronto, prometo no tardar mucho para subir la continuación.**

 **Cuídense.**


	9. Chapter 9

Deambulo por los pasillos de la universidad con mi mochila en el hombro sujetándose con fuerza. Tengo los nervios crispados desde que entre a este lugar, la clase anterior solo me dedique a tamborilear la punta del lapicero contra el pupitre una y otra vez luego de terminar el examen. Al fin libre he prácticamente corrido por los pasillos lejos de Ino y sus gritos. Todavía no puedo creer que casi le haya dicho el nombre del padre de mi hijo, después que me despertará de un mal sueño que me atormentó como nunca pensé que algo pudiera hacerlo.

Suspiro un poco recordando las escenas más vividas y crueles de mi pesadilla. En ella Sasuke descubría mi estado, y se reía en mi cara por ser tan tonta y descuidada, por pertenecer a ese escaso porcentaje al que las píldoras anticonceptivas la defraudaban, echándome la culpa también por la falla del preservativo, por haber pensado que quizás podríamos tener un futuro en conjunto, y por contar aún con la pueril espera, esa que me hacía un poco más difícil toda la situación, el que sigo enamorada de él.

¿Alguna vez, después de los 14 años, dejé de quererlo?

No puedo mentirme a mí misma, de hecho ya estoy harta de tener que ocultarle la realidad a los que me rodean. Es cansino, exhaustivo, pero también necesario. No puedo simplemente gritar a los cuatro vientos que el padre de mi mejor amiga tendrá un nuevo descendiente que poco a poco se forma en mi vientre.

Así como tampoco puedo quedarme esperando a que lo tome de la mejor manera y de pronto formemos una _familia_ que se guíe por el «felices para siempre»; eso solo se ve en las historias de amor que proyectan las películas románticas. La vida real no es ni remotamente similar —la mayor parte del tiempo—, a lo que allí dramatizan.

Sin esperarlo, llego hasta la entrada de la biblioteca del campus. Miro el amplio letrero unos segundos, aún de pie a unos pocos metros de la puerta y me relajo. Ino no estaría aquí, jamás, así que me encuentro segura por los menos las horas libres antes de retomar una aburrida clase de historia.

—¡Sakura! —me llaman de alguna parte. Giro sobre mis pies para averiguar de quien es la voz. La encuentro trotando un poco hacia mí. Sonrío.

—Hola, Hinata —saludo. Me causa un poco de gracia verla agitada, distando mucho de su peculiar serenidad para todo.

—Hola —se quita el flequillo de la frente y pasa después su mano por las mejillas marcadas y rosáceas. A pesar de su edad, puedo afirmar que Hinata parece, y es, una mujer adorable—. ¿Entramos juntas? —señala la puerta doble.

Yo miro hacia allí y asiento. Juntas comenzamos a caminar y pasamos aquella barrera, todo lo que nos reciben son libros y más libros. Pese a lo que se podría esperar, no huele a polvo ni está muy callado que se diga. Seguimos caminando en absoluta calma.

—¿Buscas algo en particular? —pregunta mirando frente.

—Sí, necesito averiguar sobre las fechas de creación y publicación de unos escritos importante en la antigua China.

—¿Historia contemporánea?

Suspiro.

—No me lo recuerdes.

No es extraño que sepa de lo que hablo, estudiamos lo mismo después de todo. Riendo a mi lado, porque debe saber que me fastidia en demasía, vamos hasta uno de los mesones para estudiar en calma.

—Debo irme —me detiene—, al mesón de recepción, ¿quieres venir y así busco en el computador si no han cambiado esos libros de estantería?

—Perfecto, no me apetece perder tiempo entre lomo y lomo.

La sigo con calma, en dirección al ala derecha de la enorme biblioteca. Allí nos topamos con un largo mesón de recepción que dista de los demás por su color mostaza chillón, y detrás de éste se encuentra con clara mueca de aburrimiento una mujer un poco mayor que nosotras. Ve a Hinata y sus ojos se iluminan, imagino que quiere salir pitando del sitio.

Llegamos hasta ella, quien ya se ha puesto de pie.

—¡Cinco minutos tarde! —reprende, para nada molesta—. Pero no importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí y yo me largo —se agacha para tomar su abrigo y, obviamente sin querer, por su acción veo el escaso hilo rojo que conecta la ropa interior a sus nalgas. Miro al otro lado—. Por cierto, ¿no has sabido nada de quien quiera trabajar por las tardes?

La peliazul a mi lado niega.

—No, Samui.

—No me sorprende, ni yo quiero trabajar aquí —bufa, haciendo un ruido poco agraciado al explotar la goma de su boca en una bomba. Termina tomando su cartera y sale de detrás del mesón, sin despedirse.

Hinata y yo nos miramos con cara de extrañeza, pero luego ella se ríe y yo la sigo. Eso ha sido raro.

Pronto mi acompañante del camino toma el lugar que antes ocupaba la extraña rubia y comienza a revisar en el computador.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Lo hago en las mañanas que mayormente tengo libres, me distrae —responde suavemente.

—Ya veo —murmuro—. Debe ser muy calmado por aquí.

Se ríe por mi comentario.

—Sí, aburrido también es. Por eso no todos podemos aplicar para este empleo de medio tiempo —señala por donde la mujer de antes se ha ido—. Samui está por graduarse y desde mucho antes quiere dejarlo, pero no la dejan ir hasta que se encuentre otra persona dispuesta a trabajar aquí y ella aún esté en el último período.

—Entiendo, no se le veía muy feliz.

—Sí.

—¿Y pagan por pase un turno aquí? —curioseo.

—Casi lo mismo que trabajando fuera, pero como ya te dije, casi nadie se postula.

—¿Y yo podría hacerlo?

—¿Trabajar aquí?

—Tengo cuatro de cinco tardes libres a la semana y justo la que tengo ocupada es el viernes, cuando la biblioteca no labora. Podría funcionar aquí —miro a mi alrededor—. Me distraigo y consigo un poco de dinero extra, no está mal.

—¿Segura?

De repente tengo más convicción que nunca. Es una oportunidad perfecta.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces al salir de aquí hablaré con la decano a ver si te acepta, pero deberías acompañarme.

—¿Con Anko?

Obtengo una respuesta afirmativa y mi ánimo de pronto decae varios niveles.

—Al mediodía, ¿te parece?

—Sí.

Vuelve a retomar su búsqueda y después me mira.

—Pasillo 7, estantería 23.

—¿Eh?

—Los libros, Sakura —recuerda tímidamente. Me sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Gracias, Hinata —me alejo despidiendome con un movimiento de manos—. Nos vemos a las 12:00.

—Bien —asiente, para luego recibir unos libros que alguien ha ido a devolver.

Camino en dirección al pasillo y murmuro los números de las estanterías hasta dar con el que me dijo.

Es altísimo. No creo llegar por mi misma.

Busco una escalera de esas que siempre están en las esquinas y la abro, cerciorandome de que esté bien puesta. Subo un escalón, después el segundo, y la madera bajo mis pies se tambalea. Dudo. No quiero caer, eso es muy peligroso en mi estado, pero tampoco puedo obviar que sí necesito esos libros para no llegar con las manos vacías a mi siguiente clase. Bajo los escalones subidos y después miro hacia arriba, donde brillan en letras doradas el tomo que necesito. Subo un escalón de nuevo, para al final bajarlo con rapidez.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

De nuevo en la seguridad del suelo, busco a quien me habla.

—No, es solo que... ¿Neji, no es así?

—Sí, ¿cómo te llamas?

En mi ojo aparece un tic nervioso.

—Soy Sakura, Hinata nos presentó el otro día... ¿lo recuerdas? —Su expresión sigue en blanco y yo me pongo nerviosa. Primero me ve actuando como una desquiciada que sube y baja dos peldaños de escalera y ahora tartamudeo. Menudo ridículo he hecho—. ¿Sabes qué? No importa.

Prefiero dejar el agujero de la vergüenza hasta cierta profundidad, gracias.

—En fin, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Parece un poco malhumorado, pero no se ha alejado. Es más, es él quien se está ofreciendo a ayudarme. Neji ha escalado en mi grado de hombres extraños. Y no sé si en el sentido bueno o malo.

—Por favor —doy un paso atrás cuando se acerca y se monta en la escalera con toda la calma y agilidad del universo. Pero hay una cosa que no soy capaz de dejar pasar, y eso es su trasero; el cual queda a una muy buena distancia.

Tiene buenos glúteos, o al menos eso parece debajo de la tela de su pantalón de jean.

Un carraspeo me saca de mi ensoñación inducida, así que lo miro.

—¿Cuál es el libro? —sus cejas se han fruncido y su voz suena un poco más irritada que antes. Ha de estarme hablando mientras yo andaba de distraída.

—Lomo rojo y letras amarillas —señalo hacia arriba.

Lo toma y me lo entrega una vez está de pie a mi lado. Abro la boca para agradecerle, pero al parecer no le hace falta, pues al verme queriendo realizar tal acción sigue de largo, como si nada.

Es definitivo, ese hombre es raro. Suspiro un poco en la restaurada soledad y deparo en la escalera, sonrío, negando con la cabeza mientras dejo el libro sobre una de las mesas y la voy a poner en su sitio. Despues me siento y comienzo a hacer mis apuntes, esperando poder tenerlos a tiempo.

 **...**

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Me tenías preocupada, Sakura —comienza Ino con su regañina. Coloco mis libros sobre el escritorio y saco la silla para descansar mi bolso allí. La espalda me duele a horrores—. ¿No piensas decirme? ¡Sakura!

—¿Qué pasa? —centro mi atención en ella, quien deja el esmalte rosa a un lado y me mira con claro disgusto.

—Andas muy distraída —dice, poniéndose de pie y observándome con la clara intención de intimidarme. Conozco sus técnicas—. Y me atrevería a jurar que me has estado evitando todo el día, ¿ocurre algo? —pregunta, sentándose en mi cama.

—Solo he tenido un día agitado, nada más —comunico, y no es mentira, después de todo.

—¿Únicamente? —asiento—. ¿Segura? —Vuelvo a afirmar con una sonrisa—. Bueno, entonces cuéntame, ¿qué tanto hiciste hoy después de ignorar mis gritos por el pasillo?

—No te ignoraba, solo... tenía prisa.

Arqueada una ceja clara, acusandome de mentirosa sin palabras

—Hagamos como que te creo, ahora sigue. ¿Hacia donde ibas?

Cierro los ojos mientras me siento y quito las botas con los calcetines antes de lanzarme a mi cama. De verdad que estoy cansada.

—A la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué?

Masajeo mis cienes.

—Necesitaba terminar los apuntes de historia y allí se encuentra un libro que me recomendaron y me sirvió de mucha ayuda. Cuando quieras te doy el título.

Hace como si le recorriera un escalofrío.

—Ni de broma —rio, y ella adopta una pose pensativa, a la par que pone una mano en mi pantorrilla—Oye, Sakura, tienes los pies hinchados, ¿no lo crees?

Abro mis ojos anteriormente cerrados por el cansancio y enfoco el sitio. Sí, se ven más gordos de lo habitual.

—Es normal en mi estado, Ino —recuerdo—. Además, hoy pasé mucho rato de pie. No es gran cosa.

—Creo tener que contarte que leí algunos artículos sobre el embarazo, y eso no debería empezar a pasar sino hasta adelantado el embarazo. Debes tener cuidado, a veces pareciera que olvidarás que esperas un bebé —regaña—. ¿Por qué estuviste de pie tanto tiempo?

Hago una mueca.

—Tuve que esperar a la decano fuera de su oficina, por algunas horas, los puestos no estaban disponibles así que me tocó permanecer de pie —recuerdo que me dolían mucho para cuando la profesora Anko arribo a la instalación.

—Un momento, ¿qué hacías allá? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nada malo —detengo el hilillo de sus pensamientos—. Es solo que iba a hacerme una entrevista —la detengo con mi mano antes que me interrumpa—. A partir de la próxima semana trabajaré en la biblioteca por las tardes.

Su confusión es evidente cuando habla.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué bicho te picó, Haruno?

Sonrío cuando termina, con un buen presentimiento aflorando en mi pecho. Procedo a explicarle, para que así ella comparta mi alegría.

—Verás, voy a tener un bebé —como si no lo supiera—, y necesitaré dinero para cuando ese momento llegue. Papá me envía mensualmente, pero prefiero tener unos ahorros, por si algo surge. Nunca está de más. Con ellos puedo tener cierta independencia económica, que aunque no lo parezca, dan un buen sueldo por estar unas cuantas horas recibiendo y registrando libros en la biblioteca; lo que me ayudará. Más ahora que vienen gastos de medicamentos, citas médicas, ropa y artículos necesarios para ese día. Quiero ganarme esos pagos y con ellos comprar poco a poco lo que necesite. Ya no puedo simplemente pensar en mí, Ino —murmuro, poniendo las manos sobre mi vientre—. Ahora somos dos y debo hacerme responsable.

Silencio total, mi mejor amiga solo me mira con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa que aunque no muestra dientes, se siente y ve como una sincera.

Se abalanza para abrazarme, tomándome por sorpresa, sin embargo, eso no me priva de rodearlo con mis brazos y afianzar mi mejilla en su hombro.

Duramos así lo que presumo como un minuto, o poco menos, hasta que nos separamos. Y noto que gruesas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, aún cuando ahora sonríe ampliamente.

—Eres... —sollozó y seguidamente ríe—. Tonta, hablas como si no tuvieses a nadie más en este mundo, como si no me tuvieses a mí. Tú podrás ser quien lo lleve dentro, pero eso bebé también será mío. ¡Si hasta seré su madrina! —exclama, logrando que me encoja de hombros en mi sitio.

—Yo...

—No —me corta antes de que logre añadir una segunda palabra—. Entiende una cosa, Sakura Haruno. Me tienes a mí, no estas sola en esto. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance, le regalaré muchas cosas a mi sobrino —dice, mirando mi vientre cubierto—. Puedes que tus padres, en cierta forma, te hayan dado la espalda —prosigue con tiento—. Pero yo no, jamás. No lo hice antes ni lo haré ahora, mucho menos a futuro —siento la presión de las lágrimas subir por mi garganta, y las reprobó como puedo—. Así que entiendelo de una buena vez.

—Gracias.

No lo soporto más y sollozo, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos y dando rienda suelta a mis emociones. No me merezco una amiga como ella, soy una basura. Nunca podré perdonarme el haberme metido con su padre y sé que ella tampoco. Pues aunque dice esto ahora, no está al tanto de la verdadera situación y por lo tanto esa promesa está sujeta a cambios, nada favorables, a mi pesar.

Vuelve a estrecharme y la escuchó llorar y reír también.

—Estamos excesivamente sensibles —se burla al separarse. Entonces, de la nada, pega un grito que le hace una reñida competencia a los de las películas de terror.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto sobresaltada, con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

—¡Me he arruinado el esmalte fresco! —prácticamente pega sus unas a mis ojos y no lo evito, rompo a reír ante su dramatismo. Es tan... Ino.

—Oye —capto su atención cuando busca un removedor por toda la habitación, abriendo y cerrando cajones a diestra y siniestra—. ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?

Se detiene, con el envase en una mano y algodón en la otra.

—Sí —bajo la mirada, un poco decepcionada pero sin querer que lo note. No es su obligación después de todo—. Tenemos cita con la doctora Mei, ¿o acaso tenías otra idea en mente?

Levanto mi vista, encontrandola con una expresión de chulería mientras pone una de sus manos sobre la cadera.

—No, Ino. Gracias —exclamo, con un torbellino de emociones en mi interior.

 **...**

Las mariposas dentro de mi estómago, parecen tener un nido allí dentro mientras retuerzo mis dedos entre sí una y otra vez. Esta vez hemos sido las primeras en la lista para que la gineco-obstetra nos atienda. Aunque ella no ha llegado todavía; por lo que Ino y yo no encontramos sentadas con cuatro personas más a nuestro alrededor, cada quien inmiscuido en lo suyo.

Hasta mi amiga, quien no ha dejado de teclear en su teléfono desde que pasó por mí esta mañana.

Sonrío por ella, feliz de que las cosas en el ámbito amoroso le vayan tan bien. Sin querer interrumpirlo, me pongo de pie con cuidado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño —susurro bajito—. No aguanto mi vejiga —admito con un poco de vergüenza, aunque ella ya se ha dado cuenta de eso. De un tiempo para acá he pensado en mudarme al baño de nuestra habitación en el campus, ya que prácticamente paso más horas allí que en otro sitio.

Sonríe divertida después que le explique que no tardaré.

Solo he estado aquí una vez con anterioridad, por lo que me extravío en mi camino al baño, llegando hasta el ala en el que están los internos. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos, recurriendo a entrar por otro pasillo esta vez. Camino unos pocos metros antes de decidir devolverme de nuevo. Al final reculo y voy a la que debió ser mi primera opción.

—Buenos días, por favor, ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra el baño? —pregunto a una joven de cabello ondulado y oscuro en la recepción.

—Claro, ese por ese pasillo —señala con su bolígrafo a la izquierda—, cruzas a la derecha, al fondo.

—Gracias —le sonrío con amabilidad y rodeo el mesón redondo de la recepción que ocupa el centro de la misma para poder atender desde todos los ángulos.

Dando un par de pasos y antes de entrar por el pasillo, siento mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo trasero.

Es un mensaje de Ino avisandome que la doctora ya ha llegado. Me apresuro lo más que puedo a hacer mi necesidad y caminó a paso rápido de regreso al consultorio.

No encuentro a la rubia por ningún lado, así que con un poco de cautela paso entre los demás y toco suavemente la puerta, hasta que me permiten abrirla.

Lo primero que veo y me sorprende es escuchar unas risas que provienen de la doctora y de mi mejor amiga.

—Oh, Sakura, ¿te perdiste en el camino hacia al baño? —bromea.

—No importa, Ino —intercede la pelirroja, sorprendiendome por la familiaridad con la que habla—. Ya puedes sentarte, comenzaremos con las preguntas, Sakura.

Aún confundida, me siento y respondo lo que quiere que responda, pasando desde los síntomas hasta los cambios físicos.

—Creo que... están un poco más pesados —admito, señalando mi busto.

—Es normal, los conductos se están preparando para cuando llegue la hora de amamantar.

—¿Y no es muy temprano para eso? —preguntó con verdadero interés—. No se me nota mi estado todavía.

Ella sonríe, como si no le sorprendiera lo que acabo de decir. Quizás sea así. Vive de soportar mujeres embarazadas, así que es lo más probable.

—Todavía estas sufriendo los cambios, pero llegado el tercer mes estos comenzarán a ser más notorios y rápidos, porque el bebé comenzará a crecer cada día más. Así sea un poco, lo hará.

Una sonrisa amplia se instala en mi rostro ante esto.

—¿Has tenido algún tipo de manchado o flujo? ¿Dificultad para ir al baño? ¿Dolores en zonas particulares? ¿Molestias? —comienza a preguntar y yo respondo a cada una de ellas con sinceridad.

Busca en un archivo que tiene a la mano hasta dar con el que tiene mi nombre. Lo abre, traza unas cuantas cosas en un cuadro donde presumo deben llevarse las fechas en la que asisto.

Ya cuando he respondido a un sinfín de cosas, voy para que como la vez anterior, me pese y tome la presión arterial. He aumentado casi medio kilo y mi presión sigue igual, ella me indica que mis niveles y peso van perfectos. Luego me recuesto en la camilla para que me unte de ese gel sumamente frío sobre mi bajovientre y pase la maquina de ecografías.

Primero todo se ve negro y gris, hasta que aparece una mancha blancuzca que resalta. Empieza a apretar botones y a acercar la imagen. Creo saber cada una de las formas que me muestra la pantalla y lágrimas vuelven a agolparse en mis ojos. Es tan hermoso.

—Vamos a ver —me saca de mi ensoñación, aunque creo que en realidad le habla a la pantalla. Mueve el aparato de arriba a abajo y luego de izquierda a derecha, por lo que la imagen se mueve rápido y casi no distingo nada ahora—. Los dedos de los pies y las manos se han desarrollado en su totalidad —dice, deteniéndose unos segundos en esa parte. La puedo distinguir y me emociona—. Ya tiene sus huellas dactilares... Aquí se aprecia con claridad su columna vertebral —sigue moviendo el aparato—. La cabeza ocupa gran parte de su masa corporal, lo que es normal —no puedo apartar mi vista, es como si me encontrara hipnotizada—. Sus rasgos se van formando, va a ser muy guapo en el futuro —bromea, causando que Ino y yo asintamos entre risas—. Es muy activo en esta etapa, responde a estímulos, puede que todavia no lo sientas, pero si acaricias tu barriga, probablemente se encoja. Debes hablarle, les gusta mucho —accedo a todo de inmediato. De verdad quiero hacerlo ya—. ¿Quieres escuchar los latidos de su corazón?

Eso ni siquiera debería preguntarlo, pienso, pero por si acaso, asiento con efusividad, generando una sonrisa.

—Por favor.

Me da una última mirada antes se ir a presionar unos botones un poco más grande que los demás. Escucho como se imprimen las tomas que capturó con anterioridad y aunque me distraigo en ella, pronto soy atraída de nuevo a la realidad, por un golpeteo suave y constante.

Escucho que alguien retiene el aliento y creo que soy yo, no estoy segura.

La habitación está en completo silencio, exceptuando los latidos y no sé si el hecho de tener las luces apagadas adjunto a eso es lo que logra que sienta las emociones rebasandome.

—Parece el galope de... un caballo —musita Ino, apenándose al instante—. Es simplemente hermoso.

—Lo es, realmente lo es —concedo con la voz ahogada.

La doctora de queda quita, dejándome disfrutar de esto y se lo agradezco en silencio. De verdad es otro nivel de realidad, de reconocimiento de mi estado, de que pronto tendré a un pequeño entre mis brazos.

Más pronto de lo que quisiera, el sonido es enmudecido. Lo entiendo, no puedo durar toda la mañana aquí, ella tiene otros pacientes que atender pero de igual forma siento un poco de decepción zumbando en mi interior mientras me limpio la zona donde antes ha estado el gel y me abrocho mi pantalón.

La especialista ha vuelto a tomar notas en mi informe médico. Me acerco a Ino.

—Todo va bien, no hubo ninguna irregularidad —exclama—. Tu embarazo va en perfecto desarrollo —sonríe.

—Eso es una fortuna.

—Así es —irrumpe la rubia. Ya me había extrañado que no participara—. Pero, Mei —de nuevo esa extraña familiaridad—, ¿cuándo podremos saber el sexo?

—Es muy pronto —le recuerdo, o por lo menos así leí en internet.

Sin importarle, pasa de mi olímpicamente y espera una respuesta profesional.

—Tiene razón, es muy pronto. Nada es seguro todavía, pero, quizás y al ojo por ciento pueda darles mi opinión. Eso sí, no es seguro, aunque puede y después acierte. Tú decides, Sakura.

Me tenso. ¿Quiero saber el género? ¿O es mayor el miedo que la intriga? Al carajo. ¡Sí, claro que quiero!

Humedezco mis labios, esperando a encontrar mi voz nuevamente.

—¿Qué cree que sea?

Mei mira a Ino y luego a mí, cerrando mi expediente y tendiendome una receta médica ligera.

—Varón, casi apostaría que eso va a ser.

Mi cuerpo sufre una perdida de temperatura y color al escucharlo. Un varón, un pequeño hombrecillo. Mis manos tiemblan y no volteo a mirar a Ino aún cuando ésta grita de emoción.

—¡Tendré un sobrino! ¡Qué emoción!... ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!

La miro todavía desorientada, y su semblante se ablanda.

—Es... perfecto —solo eso puedo decir.

—Claro que sí, lo sería sin importar el género —Me da un apretón cariñoso en el hombro—. Deja de llorar, por favor.

Allí es donde soy consciente de las nuevas lágrimas que no he sentido llegar. Las limpio con calma cuando me tienden un pañuelo desechable. Le agradezco a la doctora Mei, antes de salir del consultorio.

Otro paciente toma el lugar donde antes estaba yo y salimos de la clínica. El trayecto ha sido silencioso, y se mantiene así hasta que montamos en el auto de Ino.

—Eh, Sakura, debes salir de ese trance —bromea—. ¡Vas a tener un Saku!

Ruedo mis ojos cuando repite ese apodo.

—No le dirás así, te lo prohibo.

—¿Por qué?

La mirada que le lanzo no necesita respuesta, aunque ella se ria mientras enciende el motor.

Muy probablemente tenga un varón, ¿cómo será? ¿Se parecerá a mí? O... Niego con mi cabeza, despejandome. Sea como sea, lo amaré. No importa si al final sus rasgos resultan ser los de él.

Las calles atestadas pasan a la velocidad en la que se conduce y yo me distraigo viendo a las personas, sintiendo un poco de hambre. Tantas emociones me han abierto el apetito, que ha empezado a regresar. Y las náuseas, las benditas náuseas y son escasas. No veo la hora de dejar de devolver todo lo que ingiero.

—¿Podríamos para en una cafetería? —pregunto.

—Claro, por aquí hay una cerca.

—Ino —llamo, cuando entramos a una calle de puros comercios de comida—. ¿Conoces a la doctora Mei?

—Sí y no. Antes de que llegaras he debido distraerla para que no te dejaran de última en la lista de pacientes. Me presenté y ella simplemente me reconoció.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy Ino Uchiha, Sakura.

Empiezo a atar cabos.

—¿Conoce a tu padre?

—Sí, inmediatamente me presente, me lo preguntó. Le dije que soy su hija y comentó que eran viejos amigos.

—Vaya.

—Quiero que sea ella.

Había comenzado a centrarme de nuevo en la ventana, por lo que volví el rostro hacia ella.

—¿Que sea qué?

—La mujer con la que sale. Ya no tengo dudas, papá se ve con alguien. Y quiero que sea ella. ¿La has visto? La mujer es hermosa y muy inteligente, ¿es doctora después de todo, no? Se verían bien juntos, además, esa expresión que adquirió al preguntarme por nuestro parentesco delataba auténtico interés...

Dejo que siga con sus suposiciones, una lastimandome más que la anterior. Me duele escucharla decir eso, y más aún porque es la verdad. Sasuke merece estar con una mujer como ella, toda una dama madura, correcta e inteligente. No conmigo, quien como la estúpida que soy, todavía espero un final feliz a su lado. Quiero llorar de nuevo pero ahora nada tiene que ver con la felicidad, es dolor del más puro que jamás sentí. De ese tipo que carcome y desgarra todo en tu interior, del peor de todos, porque debo fingir que estoy bien, cuando la realidad dista mucho de eso.

* * *

 _ **Yo sé que a veces tardo en actualizar, pero entiendan, por favor, que no siempre la inspiración me acompaña. Por más que quiera:(**_

 _ **Muy probablemente encontraron errores, pero es que no tuve tiempo de corregir.**_

 _ **Ahora, quisiera saber qué les está pareciendo mi historia. Admito que es un poco lenta, pero así como la situación de nuestra pareja es difícil, la relación de los sentimientos también. Sasuke no puede enamorarse de Sakura de un día para otro. ¿O sí? Neh. Mentira, quizás en otras historias sí, pero no en las mías:p  
**_

 _ **Muero por leerlos.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos:)**_


End file.
